


I wish I could say ‘I love you’.

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, and she loves yang more than anyone, blake is a good friend, mute! yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: After a horrible accident, Yang’s life has changed completely, and she wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her best friend.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 110
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo! i thought i’d try something new, so here! idk why i always make yang sad but next time i’ll make her happy lmao.
> 
> i got some inspiration from @nammynammy_namnam on instagram (@nammy_namnam69 on twitter) from their art with a mute yang. i think it was for bumbleby week? i’m not 100% sure.
> 
> the story doesn’t go along with the art, but i saw it, and i was like ‘oh wow i wanna write something with mute yang’ so here we go.

Today felt weird. Well, everyday was weird to her. It was rainy, and she stayed inside as usual. She sat on the cushioned bench in front of the window and drank her coffee slowly- the coffee was definitely overdosed with creamer and sugar. The rain was a little hard to hear, since she didn’t have her hearing aids in, but it was still audible. She wasn’t totally deaf, but her hearing isn’t as good as it used to be. 

That’s only one of the things that bother her now, if she’s honest. Her whole life, she’s been able to hear all the sounds of the world- birds chirping, coffee machines in a cafe, the people nextdoor in her old dorm fucking at midnight. Everything was clear, and loud and exciting, but not anymore. But, she doesn’t want to think about it, so she’ll just zone out while she drinks her caffeinated drink.

She didn’t even hear someone next to her until a hand was placed on her shoulder, and she looked up and saw Blake. Blake, the woman that had her back through it all, the one that helped her when she was at her lowest point. Gods, she loved her so much. She would do anything for her. 

Blake had learned to use sign language just so she could understand what she was saying if she didn’t feel like writing, or if there was just no notepad. She was beyond grateful for her friend. She was the luckiest person in the world to have someone like this. 

“How are you?” She asked with a calming smile.

Yang set her coffee down between her legs and signed  _ “Good, how about you?” _

“I’m alright,” she smiled wider and squeezed her shoulder, “I’m going out with Sun later today, you think you’ll be good?”

Ugh, Sun. It’s not like she hated him, but she didn’t love him either. She nodded her head anyways and looked back out the window, missing the concerned look from her friend. 

This is what she would usually do during most of her days. She worked from home mostly, but sometimes she would go over to her dad’s shop to work on some of the vehicles if he needed an extra hand. She also still had some school work to do, since she didn’t get to finish college on time. Now, she’s in her last year, and she’s half way through. And sometimes, if she was feeling nice, she would clean the house thoroughly- scrub the counters, dust the shelves, mop the floors. Blake was busy during the day at her job, so she thought it would be nice to have her come home to a clean house. The two of them had moved in after the accident- they were looking for a new place anyways, the college dorms were horrible. 

But, it’s sad, because eventually Blake will leave. Blake will go off and get married, have a family, and Yang will be stuck here, doing nothing. She doesn’t go out grocery shopping unless she has someone with her, not many people know sign language and some will think she’s rude because she doesn’t answer them verbally. It’s irritating, really, she can’t do basic things like go shopping and go work without feeling like a waste of oxygen. Sometimes she wishes the accident could have just taken her to a new world.

**_Don’t think like that._ **

But it’s true, she knows she is a burden on Blake, on everyone around her. All of her friends are trying to learn sign language just so they could talk with her, and she can’t do anything in return for them. She hates being pathetic, being weak. This isn’t her, and there’s nothing she can do about it. She fucking hates it. She’s always sad, depressed, anxious, and angry, and there’s no other emotion she feels. She’s rarely happy, it’s hard to smile. She can’t even  _ laugh.  _ It’s pathetic.

Lithe arms wrapped around her shoulders and brought her into a tight hug, and Blake spoke into her ear, “I’ll be back soon, okay? No crazy parties while I’m gone,” she joked. It sent a shiver down her spine, but she ignored it and leaned back into the embrace.

And she was gone. Now she is alone, she hates it. She hates being left alone to her own thoughts, it never turns out good. It usually ends up with her having a breakdown or she’ll haul herself up in her room for a week. Yang is just so  _ angry. _ She  _ hates  _ being a burden on everyone, she hates that everyone does everything for her. For a while, Ruby had to help her get dressed because of her arm. Then she had a tutor to help her with sign language, and she had to get physical therapy, and Blake had to help her understand what some people were saying. She fucking hates it. She wants it to  _ stop,  _ but that’s like asking for world peace.

But it’s whatever, this is her life now, and she can’t change it, unless some miracle happens. It’s sad,  _ she’s  _ sad. She wants everything to go back to normal.

She used to always hang out with her friends. She and Blake were roommates, and they would always pull pranks on the people living near them. They had gotten in trouble more than once, but it was worth getting to spend time with her. 

Yang didn’t even realize how long she was sitting there. Her coffee had gone cold, and now it was sprinkling outside, so she couldn’t really hear it anymore. She got up to dump out the cup and put it in the dishwasher. She showered, got dressed, put in her hearing aids, and started working at the dining table. Yang manages the website for her father’s business from time to time and she’s an animator. She’s makes good money from the latter, and she really enjoys it. It lets her explore new images and worlds, concepts and scenes, it’s a lot of fun. Best part, she gets to draw. It’s one of the only things she can do now. But it’s almost like an escape, like being a mechanic, but it’s not as exhausting. 

Usually for her birthday, she gets a bunch of art supplies, and she’s very grateful for it. It’s fun to try new brands and materials. She runs out of markers and pencils quickly, since this is all she really does all day.

She finished a scene, and she was proud. It was a really good fight, and there were some really good angles. She closed her laptop and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Looking at a screen for hours everyday is just as tiring as working out, and a lot of people could say the same. The time on her phone said 6:23, so that meant it was around that time to take her medicine. Honestly, she hated taking it, but she knew it would help her. Some of them had a weird aftertaste, even if she takes it quickly with a flavored drink. 

The blonde knew Blake was worried about her. Not just Blake, but her other friends, and sometimes she just won’t give a shit. She’ll just go out without telling anyone and stay out for hours, maybe even a whole day. Sometimes she just needs to be somewhere where  _ no one  _ will find her. She might’ve left her phone at home a few times, giving Blake a panic attack or two. Once, she drove to a whole other state and left her phone at home, so she had to buy a gps to come back and Blake was so pissed at her. But it was kind of funny.

The medicine was consumed, and she got ready for bed. Yup, that’s how boring her life is. And if she doesn’t get in bed at around seven, then she won’t fall asleep till about twelve. It’s annoying, she has to be laying down for a while before she feels tired. She would take melatonin, but she may or may not have had an overdose on it…

Gods, her life is a mess. She just wants to go into an endless sleep. Just feel like she’s sleeping on a fluffy cloud, the smell of fresh air… That’s all she wants. 

Or, if that wasn’t an option, then she would like her voice and hearing back. Again, she’s not deaf, but she has horrible hearing. Maybe things could be easy for once.

But she knows it won’t happen, so she lays in bed and hopes that sleep will consume her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang finally have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i know it’s kind of sad but i promise next chapter will be happier. i’m not one to keep things depressing for a whole story, and i want the bees to live happily, so that’s what i’m gonna do :)

“So, how’s that animation going?” Asked Blake as she took another bite of her ravioli. The girls were eating dinner at the medium sized dining table.

Yang took her pencil in hand and wrote,  _ “It’s good! I’m almost done with it.”  _ She slid it over to Blake so she could take a look, and a smile bloomed as she read her response. That smile, it made her stomach flutter and her heart stop beating. Gods, she was so beautiful, and she didn’t even know it. She wished she did though.

“That’s good! Maybe you’ll give me a little sneak peek before you finish?” She teased as her ears flicked forward, and slid it back over for Yang to write another response. In return, the blonde poked her chin and made an over dramatic thinking pantomime.

_ “Depends. Will you finally get me that strawberry mochi?”  _ Yang gave it back to the raven haired girl, and a laugh exploded out of her.

She scoffed, “You’re so spoiled.  _ Maybe  _ I’ll get it for you.”

She laughed in return, or though she tried to, it sounded more like a  _ very  _ breathless chuckle. There was no pitch to it, just air, and it made her frown. She just wants to  _ laugh,  _ like what normal people do, and she can’t even do that. Man, she’d do anything to get her voice back.

A hand was placed atop of her’s, and she looked up to see a sad smile on Blake’s face. “Don’t let this bring you down. I know it’s hard, and there’s nothing I can really do, but… I’m here for you, always.” She squeezed the bigger hand and leaned back to continue eating. Yang smiled as best as she could and continued to eat. Well, great, she probably made this awkward with her petty sadness. But whatever, she’ll do whatever she can to make Blake laugh again. Burping is completely different from talking- when speaking, you’re manipulating your vocal chords, while burping is just gas passing through your throat. So, what does she do? She lets out the loudest burp she can at the moment, and Blake has lost all composure, and has fallen to the ground laughing. The blonde chuckled and smiled brightly, and it hurt, because she rarely smiles. But it feels nice.

Dinner ended and the two of them cleaned up- Blake fixing the table and Yang doing the dishes. She decided to put her hearing aids back in her room after they finished eating, so she could faintly hear the movements of her roommate. After a few minutes, she finished the dishes and dried her hands. The kitchen looked clean, as did the table, so they were good to go. This was one of the only nights she ate dinner. Ever since she started taking her medicine, her appetite has been messed up. Before, she wouldn’t be eating enough, she lost maybe thirty pounds from that  _ and  _ the accident. But now, she just eats randomly throughout the day, and Blake understands, so sometimes she’ll be in bed when the faunus is eating her dinner.

Speaking of Blake, she walked up to her and gave the mute girl a long hug. They rock back and forth, Blake’s head resting on her chest and Yang’s nuzzled into her hair. She felt so comfortable in her arms, so accepted, like she meant something and she  _ wasn’t  _ a burden. But then again, that one thought will always be there to overrun her small amount of positivity. Blake pulls back and looks up at her.

“Goodnight, Yang.” She got up on her tiptoes and kissed both of her cheeks, making her blush furiously. Yang just stood there, shocked, but also not. It’s not the first time she’s done that. Every time she gives her a peck, it makes her believe that maybe they could have something more. But then she realizes Blake is always out with Sun. They probably have a thing. Blake probably isn’t even into girls, especially one that can’t talk. She’ll get bored eventually. She can’t even make noise in  _ bed.  _

She sighed, and she went to her room to grab her hearing aids so she could go on a small walk. Sometimes going on a walk in chilly weather helps clear her mind. She changes into some warmer clothes and puts her hearing aids in. She goes to knock on Blake’s door, but she overhears a conversation she’s having with someone.

“I don’t know what to do, mom. She’s just so…” She sniffles, “She’s so sad. And I-I want to help her, and I  _ can’t.  _ I’ve  _ tried  _ so hard. I want her to be happy.”

Ah, Mrs. Belladonna. She remembers her first time meeting her. It was awkward, or at least she was awkward, but that’s what happens when you talk to your crush’s mom.

“And… I feel like… I don’t know. I feel like there’s still things she won’t tell me. When I ask her how she feels, she always says she’s fine or she’s okay. The closest thing I’ll get to an honest answer is ‘I’m tired’. And I  _ know  _ she’s not okay, but she won’t let me in.” Blake’s full on crying now, and it makes her want to cry. God, is this how big of a burden she is? Making her roommate cry?

_ “Well, maybe sit down and have a talk with her,”  _ said her mother softly.

She sniffled again, “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll try. It makes me sad to see her sad, you know? I just… I don’t want to lose her. And sometimes I feel like she thinks I  _ want  _ her gone, and I  _ don’t. _ I can’t imagine my life without her.” At this point Yang is crying too. She needs to leave, to get out and clear her mind.

She walks quickly out the door and stops until the cold air really hits her. She could see her frosty breath when she exhaled. The tears on her face made it even colder, so she wiped them and began walking. Of course, it wasn’t going to be a big walk- maybe she’ll go into town, which is about a half mile away.

Gods, she can’t believe Blake was crying, because of  _ her.  _ It’s  _ her  _ fault Blake is sad,  _ her  _ fault that she’s under so much pressure,  _ her  _ fault that she constantly has to worry about someone other than herself. She’s so fucking tired. She walks into an alleyway when she sees that no one else is really around, and she pulls at her hair and begins to cry even more. All of this was because of her. She kicks the garbage can, kicks over some boxes, she  _ punches  _ the brick wall of one of the buildings, but the pain hasn’t registered quite yet. She’s so  _ angry  _ with herself. She just made Blake’s life harder. 

Maybe it  _ is  _ best if she’s not here anymore.

But, she said she couldn’t imagine her life without her. But, she’s  _ also  _ made her life much more complicated than it needs to be. She’s already gone through some tough shit, she doesn’t need a muted and crippled chick living with her.

There are some days where she thinks of ways she could go away without feeling anything. There has been one where she almost did it, but her sister had stopped her. These past two years have been  _ hell  _ for her. She wants it to stop. That’s all she asks for. She prays, she worships, she does her good deeds, but nothing is ever answered. She wants to live a normal life again. She wants to go out and party, go to football games and scream like bloody murder, go shopping with her friends, go on road trips, go to concerts, go to this, go to that.

Finally, her knuckles- actually, her whole hand aches. She looks down, the only source of lighting being the street light, and sees bruised and slightly bloody knuckles. There’s not a lot of blood, just peeled skin that reveals a few droplets. And her bones look  _ so  _ unarranged, so she might need to go to the hospital. Or should she go to Blake?

Maybe she could say she fell? No, this doesn’t look like something you’d get from falling. Maybe an animal scared her and she reacted out of instinct? That could possibly work. Or she could just go to the hospital, and wear gloves until it heals.

No, there’s no point. She’ll go in, go back to sleep, and in the morning say she had a nightmare and punched whatever. It’s better than just being angry at yourself and punching a brick wall on purpose.

So… She heard Blake cry because of her, she goes out and breaks her hand, and she has some good ideas about hiding said hand. Pretty normal, if she’s being honest. At least she’ll get to sleep. Sheputs her broken hand in her pocket, wincing at the motion, and she then opens the door and is greeted by a  _ very  _ pissed off Blake. And she looks  _ hot. _

“Where were you?” She asks sternly.

Oh fuck, she can’t sign. Instead of saying  _ ‘I went on a walk’ _ , she used two fingers on her left hand, making it look like walking legs. She immediately shoves her hand in her pocket and looks down in shame. Yang hears the faunus sigh and step closer to her, her feet coming into view.

“I need you to come talk to me before you go out. You do this all the time,” Yang nods in agreement, and brings her left hand back up to sign  _ ‘sorry’ _ \- her hand is in a fist and she goes in a circular motion in front of her chest. “And… I need to talk with you, so come here,” she said nervously. Oh no, this is about when she was on the phone with her mom. They sit on the couch in the cozy living room side-by-side, Yang not looking anywhere near her.

Blake sighs, and brings an arm to rest on her lower back. “I know things are hard right now, and that’s okay. You know, two years ago you were able to talk and now you can’t. Two year ago, you were able to do sports, but now you can’t. I  _ understand.  _ I want you to know that. And… You’re not a burden on me. I enjoy all the time I spend with you, even if it’s helping you understand something, or helping you reach for something. I don’t care, you’re my best friend.  _ Nothing  _ will ever come between us.” She takes a deep breath, “I know you’re not okay. You don’t have to lie to me. I know that look in your eye, the one that says ‘I don’t want to be here’. And, Yang, it breaks my heart. Am I… not enough for you?”  _ That  _ got her attention. Why wouldn’t she be enough for her?

She shook her head viscously and searched for a notepad. Good thing she’s ambidextrous, or else she wouldn’t even be able to write. In sloppy writing, she wrote:

_ You’re more than enough for me. I’m surprised you still want to be with me. All I do is drag you down with my bad mood, and I’m a hassle, and I can’t do simple things on my own. So if anyone’s not enough for someone, it’s me. Stop doubting yourself, Blake, you’re everything I could’ve hoped for. _

She paused. She wants to say  _ I love you.  _ But that’s a bad idea. 

Yang handed it over for Blake to read, and looked away. Gods, maybe if she wasn’t such an emotional mess, this wouldn’t be happening.

“So, tell me Yang… Are you okay?”

Tears streamed down her face, and she tried so hard to not sob. This isn’t what she wanted, but she knew the talk would happen soon. Blake already knows she’s been lying, and there’s no point in denying it anymore. She’s sad, she doesn’t want to be here, she doesn’t want to be here, she doesn’t want to be here. But, she does. For Blake, for Ruby, for Weiss. Is her happiness really worth their grief? She doesn’t want them to be sad. But, is this  _ really  _ the right way to go? No one else thinks so. She shakes her head ‘no’, and a choked sob finally escapes her. She takes the pad back and writes:

_ I just want this to stop. _

Once again, it’s messy, but it’s legible. She bends over and covers her face in her hands as she cries, ignoring the pain in her right. Warm arms encircled her and brought her head to her chest. She cries, and cries, and cries, for who knows how long. And she knows she’s not being judged, that’s the best part about being with Blake. She doesn’t think any less of her, and she’s grateful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during yang’s accident, she also injured her upper back, shoulders, and right arm, so she can’t stretch her right arm straight out, and she can’t lift her arms up too high.
> 
> again, she’s mute, but has a loss of hearing. things are still audible for her, it just sounds a little muffled and it’s quieter, so nothing crazy. 
> 
> seriously, i promise next chapter will be nicer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short, i don’t really know what else to add to it, but i guess it’s a little reminder that things are better in the household

It’s been about a month since their little chat, and things have been a lot better. Now she knows that talking about her feelings actually helps. Before, she would always hide them, thinking that if she told anyone, it would be too much for them, or they’d think she’s weak, but Blake proved her wrong. 

There were some days that were tough, and Blake would just hold her, whisper caring nothings into her ear, and massage her scalp. There was once when she pretended to be sad just to get cuddles, but the faunus found out. She was embarrassed, but the woman had gestured for her to come to her, and they laid down for the whole day. Man, Blake was something else.

They had also gone to the Emergency Room for her hand. It wasn’t anything major or bad, but she did need a cast. Blake was a little bit upset from not telling her, but she eventually got over it and started to baby her. Before, she hated when she did that, but now… It was nice, having her attention.

Today, she was actually busy. She had just gotten back from Taiyang’s shop, covered in grease and oil, so she took a shower to wash down the grime. She stayed in there a few extra minutes, just to let the now lukewarm water rush down her front. But she began to get a bit dizzy, so maybe it was for the best that she get out now and get dressed.

She wrapped the towel around her- but struggled, she forgot she had a plastic bag over her cast- and put her hair up in a messy bun. Deciding to be a little bit cheeky, she wrote ‘Hi Blakey!’ on the mirror with her finger, since there was condensation on the hard surface. She turned the fan on and walked to her room. Once she opened the door, she was greeted with a basically-naked-Blake holding one of her t-shirts. Oh no, she’s so hot. Her legs, her hips, her waist, her curves, her breasts, her ass, her face, her hair, eyes, lashes, ears, scars, fingers-

“Yang?”

She straightened up with a blush covering her face and chest and took the bag off her cast. It was still hard to sign, but she managed,  _ ‘What are you doing?’  _ hastily. The faunus laughed and said, “I’m borrowing one of your shirts, I’m doing laundry today. Is that alright?” Yang nodded and walked to her drawer to take out lazy clothes so she’s comfortable while animating today. Why was she so flustered? She’s seen Blake naked before, like when she helped give her a bath the night she came home from that douche’s house. And they’re roommates, seeing each other naked is to be expected, so why does it have such an affect on her?

“Mind if I  _ Yang  _ out with you?” She joked, and Yang chuckled. She remembered when she would make those stupid puns, and now that she’s mute, Blake had taken it upon herself to be the one to say puns every now and then. She gave her a thumbs up and began to get dressed while Blake scrolled through her phone.

Yang went up to her and said  _ ‘I do have work if that’s okay?’,  _ and of course, Blake said yes. Once she got everything situated on her bed, she began working with her friend at her side. She didn’t mind the company, and she certainly didn’t mind when she took little peeks at her work. It gave her a surge of pride, to see the awe in her face, and to hear the compliments and praises. A hand came up behind her neck and scratched lightly, and she turned to see Blake looking at her with a fond expression.

“You know, you’re really amazing at what you do.”

The complement made her blush heavily. She bit her lip and turned away from her, trying to hide her smile. Gods, whenever she said things like that, it made her heart beat so fast. Honestly, the faunus could probably  _ hear  _ it rushing. Her friend laughed softly and wrapped her up in a hug, and she returned the embrace greatly. She loved it when she hugged her. She loved  _ her. _

Oh, but love is a dangerous thing, she learned.

People will leave you, always. Her birth mom left, Summer passed, dad left in a way… Ruby had skipped a grade so she was one below Yang, and when she got into the accident, they started the new school year off on the same grade. It was embarrassing. Ruby had left for one of the bigger and most prestigious schools in the country.

_ Okay, I was just in a good mood, and now I’m going to ruin it. _

She squeezed tighter around her torso and rested her head on her chest. She smelled so good, like lavender and vanilla. Man, she could get lost in this hug.

Today was one of those days that was  _ actually  _ good. And she loved having those days. Before, she was content with being mopey and sad, but now she’s learned that being happy is so much better and relaxing.

Yang had fallen asleep some time later, still in the arms of Blake Belladonna. It was warm, comfortable, nice, lovely. She wishes she could stay here forever. She’s still half asleep but she’s aware of the hands that are flowing through her hair and rubbing her back. Her hands are so soft, so slender, so smooth. She wants to hold them, kiss them. Yang is so in love with her it’s almost unhealthy. 

She really wants a relationship with her. But the last one Blake had went horribly, and she knows that she’s still cautious. She has every right to be. But, she wants to be the one to hold her, to love her, to caress her, to light up her day. But it’s hard to do that when you can’t even make jokes.

Of course, she can write them down and sign them, but it’s just not the same as talking.

Right now, she tried to say ‘I love you’. She said it. But, no one could hear it. It was just air. She keeps trying, but nothing comes out. She loves her, oh so much. She’ll do anything for her.

But she has fallen back into a deep sleep, and can’t hear what Blake had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, some people may be like ‘it’s been two years, how has she not accepted this yet?’ well, when you lose a part of yourself, whether that be a limb, voice, innocence, it takes a while to accept it. and you may never accept it, so i just wanna say: for those of you that are struggling with the loss of something, don’t feel the need to get over it now, no matter how long it’s been.
> 
> i don’t know a lot of asl, but i know some, so if you’d like me to explain the signings, i’d be happy to! comment if that’s what you’d like :)
> 
> there will be more information about them before the accident... i’m not exactly sure how many chapters there will be, but yeah, i hope y’all are enjoying this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was perfectly normal, until Yang made a little mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •WARNING•  
> depictions of the accident are present in this chapter. if you don’t like blood, slightly graphic images, or anything relating to ptsd/ accidents, then don’t read! it’s nothing super graphic or gross, but this is just a little warning for folks that don’t like it

Yang would sometimes ask herself,  _ What’s the best part of my day?  _ Is it work? Is it going outside? No, it’s neither of those. The best part of her day is when she makes Blake laugh. It’s like a concert to her ears, and she would love to listen to it over and over again. Just now, they were having an argument about which ice cream was better. Blake said chocolate, and she said strawberry. So they went about insulting each other in a fond manner, and she decided to bring out the cuss words. She signed to her, ‘ _ Chocolate looks like actual bullshit.’  _ Blake had laughed so hard, her face was turning red like a tomato, and it made Yang laugh herself.

Their laughter eventually subsided, and they were left breathless. Well, not really Yang, since she couldn’t laugh, and she was mostly admiring her roommate. But that’s besides the point. The blonde asked  _ ‘Would you like some water?’  _ and Blake had said yes, so she got up and retrieved two glasses. Maybe holding both of them with her broken hand wasn’t a good idea- the two cups had fallen to the ground, and shattered.

_ Where am I? _

She’s in the middle of a highway. It smells like smoke, like a  _ fire.  _ There’s… Driving? Honking? There’s too much going on. Over to her left, is an eighteen wheeler- the hood dented horribly and the load detached. To her right, is…

_ Bumblebee? _

Bumblebee is on fire, and she is in ruins. Slowly, she walks over to her prize possession, and looks at the mess. The mirrors are shattered, the engine is loose, one of the wheels is gone. So much is wrong with it. She bends down and grabs one of the metal parts in a tight grip, ignoring the fire that’s literally inches from her. There’s blood all over the parts, on the road, it’s disgusting.

A man runs out of the damaged truck to a person lying on the ground. She can’t make out what they're saying, but they seem desperate to get them up. Yang wants to investigate, so she painfully gets up- her whole body feels like she got hit- and very, very,  _ very  _ slowly walks over to the corpse and scared man. 

It… It was  _ her.  _ The body belonged to  _ Yang.  _ What the fuck was happening? 

Oh, right.

The accident.

But… there’s so much  _ blood,  _ her whole body is covered with it, her hair, you can’t even see any  _ skin.  _ It’s disgusting. Is this really what she looked like?

Oh, but her eyes were wide open, like she had seen something. Another person comes running over to help, and they lift her head. Her eyes stayed locked onto nothing, following each direction her head turned to, like she was a Barbie doll. She’s shaking, and she looks  _ terrified. _

Paramedics maybe? A group of them came running over, medical supplies and all. They were all rushing when they spoke… Something about brain damage? She couldn’t make it out. 

She could faintly hear someone calling out her name, but she was too stunned to even care.  _ This  _ is what she looked like. It was horrific. Why does she have to see herself? Why why why? Why does she go through this every time something breaks? Why does it keep happening?

“-ang.”

Her arm hurts. She looks down, and sees a huge gash, no, huge  _ gashes _ , across her bicep. There’s blood flowing down her arm.

But now her back hurts, and she tries, tries so hard to scream, but nothing comes out. She falls to the floor and cries, cries, cries. Everything  _ hurts.  _ It burns, it aches, it throbs, it feels like the end of the fucking world.

“Yang!”

That’s her name. Yang. But who’s saying it? Her eyes are squeezed tight, and she is sobbing.

All of the sounds are gone, except a heavy ringing in her ear. She remembers her first time waking up, after being asleep for  _ five  _ months. She remembers seeing her dad, Uncle Qrow, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.

Blake.

“Yang!”

Is she the one calling her name? It sounds like her. She wants to call out to her, but she can’t. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Just air. Like always.

“Yang, wake up.” She sounded desperate now, scared even.

But she can’t get up, it hurts. She’s scared to open her eyes, in fear of seeing her own blood, the bike, the fire, the smoke, the people.

“Please…”

Maybe she should wake up. Fuck whatever she sees, her roommate it calling for her, and she sounds terrified. She tried to open her eyes, but it’s hard. She tries, and tries, and tries, until there’s a sliver of light. It’s so small, but it’s there. Yang tries again, the light getting brighter. It’s hurting her eyes, but that’s the least of her concerns.

Finally, her eyes are opened wide. She’s laying on the floor sideways, her body curled into a ball, her fist in a tight grip. Blake’s folded legs are the only thing in her view, and she tries to look up, but she can’t, they're still stuck on nothing. She’s pushed over onto her back, and Blake’s face is right in front of her, tears streaming down her face, and a look of relief in her eyes.

Gods, her left hand hurts. She looks down to see it covered in blood, and she shakes. But, the cat faunus takes her head in her hands and forces her to look into amber eyes. Those sweet, sweet amber eyes. She could get lost in them really. But right now, she needs to focus on her breathing- she closes her eyes and takes a shaky deep breath in, and exhales slowly. She whispers ‘I’m sorry’ as best as she can- there's stutters in her speaking, due to not only not talking for two years, but also her hyperventilating.

Her breath slows down and the shaking has subsided, her eyes still closed. That was horrible. Usually, when this happens, she’s just going through what happened, not  _ witnessing  _ it from a different body, a different perspective. 

She wants to be held so badly. Preferably by her mother, but that will never happen again. So she’ll settle for Blake. She whispers ‘Hug’ quietly, and she receives one almost immediately. The cat faunus holds her tight, one hand cupping the back of her head as she cries into her hair. Gods, she’s such a fuck up. Once again, she made her roommate cry.

The next hour went by fast for her- they hugged a little longer, Blake cleaned and bandaged her hand, and she brought her to her room with a cup of chocolate milk. Blake always knew her favorite drink, that’s only one of the many reasons why she loves her. It was a little difficult to hold the cup, now that both of her hands are messed up, but she handles it well. She’s still a bit shaky, and her eyes were still wide and alert, but she knew she was safe.

Her roommate comes in and sits next to her under the sheets of her bed, and wraps an arm around her aching bicep. 

“Is there anything else you need?” She asks quietly.

She doesn’t think she needs anything. Honestly, for once, she just wants to be left alone. Usually after a nightmare or a flashback, she’ll want to be held, but not today. Today, she just wants to be left with her thoughts, though it’s dangerous, that’s what she wants. She shakes her head no, and Blake understands, so she gets up and leaves her room, but now without saying, “Text me if you need anything.”

It’s been about ten minutes since the love of her life has left the room, and Yang is still staring at nothing in particular. Maybe she could listen to music. Yeah, that’d be nice. She placed her  _ plastic  _ cup of chocolate milk on her bedside table and grabbed her earbuds and phone. She then took her hearing aids out, turned them off, and put the buds in. Her playlist was on shuffle, so she pressed play, and  _ Moments  _ by One Direction came on. It… fit, sort of. The beginning mostly, but the rest was definitely relatable to her mood. She looks out the window and stairs at the rain falling. She was so preoccupied with gazing at the outdoors, she didn’t even notice the presence that appeared every few minutes at her door.

She doesn’t know how long she sat in bed with her arms crossed over her knees and her chin resting on them. Yang isn't sad, or angry, or depressed… she’s  _ numb.  _ She can’t feel anything- well, she can still feel the pain in her hand- but she can’t feel anything emotionally. She feels nothing. And she likes it that way sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incase some of your were wondering, the accident occurred during their junior year of college. yang was unconscious in the hospital for a little over five months, so when blake and the others started their senior year, yang had to start her junior year again, but at home. so blake is already graduated while yang is finishing her senior year.
> 
> oh, and also, when she snaps out of it and her hand is bloody, that’s because she grabbed onto the broken shards, like when she ‘grabbed the part of her bike’ incase you didn’t understand:)
> 
> i also recommend listening to the song!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally says what’s on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not sure how many more chapters i’m gonna write on this, and maybe i’ll make the ending like, super happy! idk yet tbh...
> 
> i’m also writing new stuff, which is bad, because right now i’m working on two things and adding more is just a pain in the ass. i guess that’s what happens when you have adhd, you can never focus on one thing directly.

It’s been… Three days since her flashbacks? Maybe, she can’t remember. She’s been hawling herself up in her room ever since then, only leaving to use the bathroom and get food,  _ if  _ she was hungry, which was rare. And she knew Blake was worried, judging by the look on her face and how many times she’s come to check on her. 

She has her earbuds in and she’s listening to  _ Please Never Fall in Love Again  _ by Ollie MN. This song was honestly so relatable. She doesn’t  _ want  _ Blake to fall in love again, at least, she wants her to fall in love with her. She wants to be the one to love her. And she really  _ really  _ wants to sing this song to her. Before the accident, she had a decent singing voice and she played the guitar. Well, she started practicing guitar again, but she’s not as good as she used to be. She oh so badly wants to sing for her.

Maybe it’s best if she gets out and does some activities. Maybe she can go work out, she hasn’t done that in about a month. Or she could draw. Actually, no, she needs physical activity. She turns her phone off and gets out of bed, stretching as she does so. As she was about to open the door, a knock came from the other side, so she opened it to see Blake standing at the entrance nervously.

“Hey.”

Yang saluted- which means ‘hi’ in sign language. What else was she supposed to say?

Blake took a deep breath, “Can we talk?” She spoke louder than usual, she saw that the blonde didn’t have her hearing aids in. Yang nodded and gestured for her to come in. The cat faunus sat on her bed while she waited for her roommate to sit with her. “I just… I want to know how you’re doing. And please don’t lie to me. I  _ want  _ you to talk to me.”

Truth is, the flashbacks aren’t what’s getting to her. It’s Blake. She loves her, so much. She wants to confess her love, take her out on a date, explore new territories, travel, perhaps start a new life. Yang really doesn’t care what they do, as long as it’s with her. She got her notepad and began to write:

_ I’m just exhausted. Apparently almost dying in a dream takes a lot out of you. _

She handed it over to the other woman and saw that her expression was turning… angry?

Blake stood with a huff and looked at her, “Yang Xiao Long. Do you think I’m stupid?” She shook her head, why would she think that? “Then stop  _ lying  _ to me. I  _ know  _ you’re not okay. Stop acting like you have to be fine all the time! The truth is, you don’t have to be fine. It’s okay to hurt, it’s okay to be sad, why won’t you accept that?” Her eyes were glassy as she clenched her fists, the notepad crumbling under her grip. “I know something else is going on. I’m not going to run away. Please, tell me.”

_ I wish I could say ‘I love you.’ _

The two of them had tears in their eyes. The air was tense as Blake waited for an answer. Shakily, Yang took the messed up pad from her fisted hand and started writing once more:

_ You won’t like it. _

“Yang. I’m not leaving. Just tell me, and I’ll stop bugging you about it.”

_ Should I do it? _ Well, she did ask for her to tell her. Fuck it, she’s doing it. The simple way to say  _ I love you  _ is having her pinky and pointer finger up, and the thumb facing her body. But the  _ intimate  _ way to say it, is that same position, then cross your fists over your chest, and point at the one you love. She did it slowly, giving Blake time to understand what she had signed to her.

_ She’s gonna leave. They all do. _

She looks up to see the woman’s tears falling down her cheeks. “...May you do that again?” She asked quietly.

Yang obliges, and does it again, this time making full eye contact.

…

“...You love me?”

_ More than anyone,  _ she signs. 

Soft hands cup her cheeks and she’s forced to look at her, their faces mere inches from each other. Blake let out a wet laugh as her tears fell from her chin, “Is this what you were worried about?” Her smile, her fucking smile. She’s so beautiful, words will never be able to explain it. She’s her light, her world, her everything.

The blonde nods, her cowlick bobbing as she did so, and she closes her eyes.

“Gods, you’re  _ such  _ a fucking idiot.”

_ Wait, what? _

Blake leans forward, and their lips meet. It was better than all of her daydreams, her fantasies. They were so soft, so smooth, so delicious. She smelled amazing, though she already knew that, it just felt different, somehow, in this scenario. It was better than anything she could ever imagine. She brings her hands to her waist and pulls her into her lap, the faunus straddling her legs as the kiss deepened. Yang wants this forever. This is what she wants to wake up to, to go to sleep to. Everything she could ever want and need is in her arms.

They break away, both of them breathless. Yang leans up so their foreheads can rest against each other.

“Gods, you’re such a dork, Yang. And here I thought  _ you  _ would be the one to make a move,” she giggled, and the blonde chuckled along with her. She lays her cheek on her chest, listening to her slightly increased heartbeat. They stay there, hugging each other for who knows how long.

For once, she was happy. Not happy as in just saying she is, but actually happy. There were no small voices in her head giving her doubts, nothing to worry about. Just peace, and love. This is all she could have wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y’all enjoyed it! i was honestly going to wait another chapter or two but this isn’t one of those stories that need to be too long.
> 
> i’m also not gonna make the chapters super long because it’s just pointless. maybe i’ll make a part two to this, who knows?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Blake’s birthday and Yang has a surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, a short chapter, but i wanted to make it cute, so here you go :)

Blake and Yang have been dating for three months, and to Yang, they’re the best three months of her life. Before her girlfriend leaves, she gives her morning kisses that make her giggle. When she comes back, she kisses her again and they cuddle for who knows how long. They eat dinner, they clean, they sleep together… It’s amazing, really. Yang loves it.

Today is Blake’s birthday, and Yang wants to surprise her with a  _ very  _ fancy dinner she had cooked- of course, there’s salmon in there. She cleaned the house, and got dressed into her nicer clothes, consisting of a white blouse, brown slacks, and black heels. She never dressed up, the nicest she’ll ever wear is a t-shirt and jeans, but tonight is different. 

She even got her a present, or presents, plural. She ordered a customized necklace that has a photo of the two of them in it when you look through the little peephole. One of her favorite authors was at a bookshop doing a book signing of the new story Blake had wanted to read, so she got it for her, and asked for the author to write a birthday message in it- she was surprised that they knew sign language. And, of course, a gift card to Scarlentina’s Cafe, because she’s literally addicted to their tea.

The blonde double checked dinner and the presents, making sure everything was in order. When she concluded that it was, she sat on the couch and waited for Blake to arrive.

If she was being honest with herself, she was nervous. Getting a present for her as a friend is one thing, but as a girlfriend? She’s never dated anyone. She has no idea how the dating world works, and she hopes she does it right.

Before she could overthink about the night, she heard the door open, and the sound of heels clicking. She quickly got up to greet her girlfriend and take her coat off.

“Hey baby,” said Blake as she leaned up to give her a kiss. Yang wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up, spinning her in circles and listening to Blake’s laughter. 

She put her down and signed,  _ “You look beautiful today.” _

The cat faunus lifted an eyebrow, “Is this the only day I look beautiful?”

Yang stuttered, her face turning red as she shook her head and attempted to disagree with her statement, but cut herself off when her girlfriend started laughing.

“I’m just teasing, Yang.” She sighed and rested her head on her shoulder. “Stop wearing heels, you’re too tall,” commented Blake, making her chuckle. She looked at her and gestured for her to follow her into the kitchen. There was a gasp behind her- she turned around and saw the stunned expression on her face when she looked at all of the food that was for her. “You didn’t have to do this, honey.”

She shook her head,  _ “I wanted to. Today’s your birthday, it’s the least I could do.” _ Blake pulled her into a deep kiss, pushing her waist into the kitchen island, making her gasp. There were these moments where Blake was feisty, and she absolutely loved it.

They shook out of their heated make out session and sat at the table, Yang serving the food and enjoying her girlfriend’s smile. She knew she was a great cook, but she never really indulged in it- she set a timer when she made pizza once, and she didn’t hear it, which almost made the house catch on fire. So, yeah, she didn’t really cook too much. But it was nice to get back into it, making Blake’s favorite dishes and adding a little touch to it- a smiley face made out of blueberries or a heart out of salmon. 

No surprise, Blake loved the food. When she finished her dessert- beignets with powdered sugar and hot fudge- she leaned back in her chair and stated she was stuffed. Yang cleared the table and stored the leftovers for the next night they were too lazy to make anything. She brought the presents over and sat them in front of her.

“Yang, this is too much,” she said giddily.

_ “Honestly? I thought it wasn’t enough,”  _ she signed.

Blake sighed, “You’re more than enough for me. You giving me cuddles would’ve made this birthday spectacular.” The blonde leaned down to peck her forehead and handed over the first gift, which was the gift card. She wrote ‘Blake’s drug money’ on the envelope, making her laugh as she opened it. Next was the book, and her girlfriend gasped as she read the message.

“Yang, you… How did you get this?”

She walked away to grab a notepad and began to write:

_ I saw an advertisement on the internet about them having a book signing at a library, so I thought you’d like it. _

“And where was this library exactly?”

Oh no, she really didn’t want to answer that. The drive was about four hours, since the event was in another state. She didn’t want Blake to feel bad.

_ About half an hour away,  _ she wrote instead. She nodded and gave her a hug, saying a million ‘thank you’s into her ear.

She handed over the small box and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and resting her chin on the raven haired woman’s head. She unwrapped it and opened the box, stifling a gasp when she got a better look at the piece of jewelry. Yang tapped the middle, which had a whole in it, and her girlfriend understood. She brought it up to her eye and giggled- the picture was the two of them wrapped up in a blanket, holding hot chocolate and smiling, Yang taking the selfie herself. “It’s wonderful!” Blake turned around to kiss her for the thousandth time that night. “Thank you so much, Yang. Gods, I love you.”

Once again, they kiss, and it’s the best feeling in the world. She loves it when their lips touch, their skin touches, their hearts, their soul. Yang swears they’re soulmates. How could they not be? They fit so well together, like puzzle pieces, or like the Yin and Yang sign. Everything is just…  _ amazing,  _ when she’s with her. It’s hard to explain, but all she can say is that Blake is perfect, and she’s everything to Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i don’t really know what to say about this chapter, but i hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, sorry again for another short chapter... i promise the next few will be longer, i’ve just been focusing a lot on school in stuff 👁👄👁
> 
> i’ll probably post the next chapter later tonight, i just need to finish an assignment before it closes 🤮

Things have been tense. The girls just got news that Adam was let out of prison about a month ago, showing ‘good behavior’. Yang knew that was bullshit. He’s literally a psychopath. She and Blake  _ know  _ he’s going to come for her, though Blake says he’s going to come for Yang instead.

Even if that was true, she wouldn’t let that happen. She’d never let anything happen to her girlfriend, her one and only. She’d always rub the scar on her hip when she was sad, the faunus’ thoughts most likely about that night whenever it happens. The blonde cares too much about her, and she would do anything for her.

“Hey, I’m going to work. I’ll be back soon, okay?” Her thoughts were interrupted when Blake came into the kitchen and gave her a quick kiss. She nodded her head and smiled at her, and their lips touch once more before the raven haired girl heads out. Her scent and taste lingered, and she did her best to hold onto it longer.

Blake always wore the necklace she got her for her birthday, only taking it off when she showers,and it means a lot to her. It lets her know that she did a good job. And it also reminds her that Blake really does love her, and she’s not doing it for the sake of making her happy. Well, that and the few make out sessions they have reminded her of that. She blushed at the thought of last night, the two of them nearly stripping their clothes off and literally fucking each other in the kitchen.

But, here’s the thing… She  _ wants  _ it, she really does want to have sex with Blake. But, wouldn’t it be weird for her partner? She can make any noise, and it’s just…  _ weird.  _ It’ll be awkward. And she doesn’t want that. She has no problem giving to her, but receiving? She’s not really sure. Yang knows there’s nothing to worry about, nothing to be insecure about… But she still is, and she tries so hard to get over it but she just can’t.

_ Get over it. _

Yeah, it’s probably best to get over it. She doesn’t want to be consumed by negative thoughts, so she continues with her animation, which is, by the way, kicking her ass.

She was at it for about two hours until her back started to get sore, so she took a little break and started stretching, her bones cracking as she did so.

She picked up her phone and texted Blake:

**yang:** what time will you be home?

She wasn’t expecting an answer right away, so she was a little shocked when the reply came within a few seconds.

**blake:** Around four. Are you okay?

**yang:** yeah, i just miss you :)

**blake:** I miss you too, baby <3

Ah, she loved it when she called her that. She loved all of the little pet names she was given, it made her feel warm inside, it made her feel loved. Especially when she said ‘good girl’, that  _ really  _ opened something up.

A half hour went by until she felt weird. Like someone was watching her, almost. She’s never felt this way before. The sun looks to be setting already, even though it’s still early. She looks around, but literally sees nothing. She doesn’t hear anything either.

Before she could even begin to look around, there are faint footsteps behind her, and a sharp and horrid pain consumes her in her head, and she drops to the ground. She turns around, and sees a man. Her vision is blurry, so she can’t make out the details of him.

He starts  _ kicking  _ her, and it hurts. She’s in shock, and she can barely move. What happened to the old Yang Xiao Long? The one that fought, the one that protected, the one that defended. Oh yeah, she’s gone. Now she’s just stuck on the ground, while this fucker beats her, probably to death even.

But, it all begins to dim down as the lights in the room do. Or is her vision just getting worse? She concludes it’s the latter before everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i think we all know who it is. yikes, i’m sorry ya’ll :(
> 
> again, i promise there will be a happy ending!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake arrives to the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •WARNING• a bit of violence and blood is depicted in this chapter, so if that’s not you, do not read! it’s nothing too graphic, but just incase. 
> 
> i’m posting two chapters today because i’m not sure if i’ll be able to write tomorrow or not, cuz i procrastinated on my hw 🤠
> 
> sorry yall 👁👄👁

Pain is all she feels right now. Her legs, her arms, her body, her head, literally everywhere. Especially her face, it feels like her nose was hit a thousand times.

She’s being picked up like a rag doll from the back of her shirt, and it’s starting to choke her, but she really doesn’t care. At this point, it would be nice to just let it do its job. She tries her best to open her eyes, and when she does, all she sees is red, dripping from her face, her body, onto the floor, and it may as well be in her eyes. There’s a gasp from in front of her, and she looks up painfully to see Blake standing there, her whole body shaking as she looks at her.

_ I’m sorry,  _ she tries to say.

“Oh, you’re awake now. How are you feeling?” Asks the man holding her. It’s hard to hear, due to the ringing in her ears, but it’s pretty loud since he’s right behind her. 

“Let her go, Adam.” Ah, that’s who’s holding me. The bitch that hurt Blake, both physically and mentally. At least she’s the one getting beaten up instead of her.

He hummed, “Fine.” She couldn’t even think about what he would do, he slammed her onto the ground and kicked her, leaving her limp, and her girlfriend screamed.

She’s still awake. She’s sad that she is, but also happy, so she can make sure Blake is okay. Yang can’t get up and help her, and she wished she could, but the least she can do now is pray.

“You left me, for this pathetic excuse of a person?” He growled, kicking her again. “This little shit is who you chose, over me?!” Another kick. “I’ve done everything for you, but you left me!” Kick. “I loved you Blake, and this is how you treat me?!” Well, her ribs are definitely broken now. She can’t scream, can’t yell, can’t cry… But it  _ hurts _ .

“Stop it!” Yelled Blake. “You  _ never  _ loved me, you only used me! Now just get out of my  _ fucking life!” _ Are they fighting now? It sounds like it, the sound of bodies being hit, grunts and groans. She tries to look up, but it’s so hard. She wants to help Blake.

But the fight didn’t last long, and Blake ended up on the floor while Adam stood tall, a knife held in his hand. Now she’s  _ angry. _

“I always adored you, my love. I’m sorry it had to come to this.” He slowly walks towards Blake, and leans down to come to eye level with her. “At least you’ll die knowing your mistake.”

No, she’s not going to let that happen. She gathers all of her strength, and stands up. Fuck the broken bones, fuck the internal bleeding, fuck all of her pain. She’s not letting Blake die by this psychopath. Finally, she stood up, and as the faunus was about to jab the knife into her, she hooks an arm around his throat and drags him away. Oh Gods, it hurt so much, but at least Blake has the chance to escape, to go get help.

He’s fighting against her, and he shoved the sharp object into her forearm… How many times? She can’t even count, but she still held on, his struggling becoming weaker.

_ How am I still alive? _

Before she could even answer her question, she sees Blake in front of them, and she stabs him with her own knife in the torso, and he freezes, his body shaking.

They all hold still, until the man falls limp in her arms, and Blake falls to the ground crying. She shoves the body away from her and crawls over to her. She doesn’t care that she’s lost way too much blood, that everything is broken. All she cares about is Blake.

She falls onto her, her body can’t take it anymore, and she’s gasping for air.

“Baby, it’s gonna b-be okay, alright? Stay with me,” she pleads, but her voice is getting quieter, it’s harder to stay focused on it.

She feels a towel go on her arm and she hisses in pain. The faunus is trying to help her, but it hurts so much. Her thoughts don’t continue though, she’s brought back to the dark world, and the last thing she hears is a cry of her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really sure what to say here, but again, i promise things will be better


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. Or part of it, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i can post today, woohoo! my dumbass is still stuck on homework, oops.
> 
> nothing graphic or crazy, but there is a lil special guest!!
> 
> short chapter once again, i’m fired

There’s a slow beeping coming from somewhere near her… Maybe it was her left side? Yeah, the sounds about right. She can feel tubes resting on her arm and her body, like she’s a part of a machine. She feels numb, but at the same time everything hurts, she’s not quite sure how to explain it. It’s difficult to open her eyes, she wants to know where she is.

_ Most likely a hospital. _

Yeah, that sounds reasonable. Why else would there be a beeping sound? 

She faintly remembers what happened- Adam broke into their house and attacked her, and he sure as hell did a number on her. Every time she breathes, she can feel her ribs aching, her chest pounding. Her arm hurts the most, she concludes.

After a few minutes, she manages to squint her eyes, and take a small look around the room. Good, the lights were dimmed. She was on a bed- to her left was a bunch of machines she doesn’t know the name of and to her right was Blake.

_ Blake. _

Fuck, she remembers what had happened when she woke up, the fucker went after her. Is she okay? Was she injured? She needs to know, so she reaches out, only to pull back and hiss in pain when her wound stretched under the gauze. That seemed to have stirred her girlfriend out of her not-so-comfortable sleep, and she looked up and saw lilac eyes staring at her.

She doesn’t have time to look at her when Blake jumps in to give her a hug around her shoulders. It’s warm and comforting, but not enough to hurt her. She stuffed her head into her blonde waves and began to cry, her hands stroking her scalp and face. She wants to give her a hug back, but she doesn’t have the body strength to lift her arms up, it just hurts too much.

So instead, she pats her leg until Blake understands, and their hands link together, the IV slightly in the way.

“I’m so sorry, Yang.” Their noses touched, and she wished she could breathe her in, smell her, but she can’t, the oxygen from the tank has already taken that job. Sloppily, they kissed, but it was slow and romantic. “Gods, this never would’ve happened if I hadn’t-“

She shushed her, not wanting to hear the rest of the sentence.

Now Blake looked terrified, scared, like she had seen something she can never unsee. “I… I killed him, Yang.” Honestly, she’s not surprised by it. Don’t get her wrong, she is sad- they  _ both  _ of them killed him, but it wasn’t even their fault.  _ He  _ broke in,  _ he  _ attacked, and he  _ nearly  _ killed her. “I know I hated him, but I… I didn’t  _ want  _ to fucking kill him. I didn’t want it to end the way it did.”

She shook her head and squeezed her hand. She couldn’t sign, or right, so she would just have to rely on her expression for Blake to understand. The blonde even tried whispering, though it wasn’t easy, she was still barely able to do it.

_ “I love you.” _

It’s barely audible, barely even there, but her girlfriend has read her lips, her eyes, her face, and she knows. Their lips meet again, both of them chapped. Yang slides her hand down to her wrist and puts her thumb over her pulse, smiling when she felt it. Sometimes, it’s nice to have this as a reminder that she’s alive, that she’s  _ real. _

Their moment was interrupted when a man with blonde hair came in, and she immediately recognized him as her father, Taiyang. He walked over and wrapped his arms around both of them, placing a fatherly kiss atop of their heads.

“I’m so glad you two are okay,” he said happily. Despite her being crippled in a bed and Blake crying a waterfall, he still managed to smile and light up the room. They all stayed like that until Tai pulled away, wiping a stray tear from his face. “Doc said you have to stay here for about a week. And no pushing your limits,” he gave his daughter a stern look when she blushed and looked away, Blake and Tai laughing as she did so.

The doctor came in a short time later, telling the two about her needs and what she’ll be taking, and as he did so, he put a new liquid into her IV, and she became very sleepy. She looked over to Blake with a small smile and mouthed  _ “It’s going to be okay,” _ before she fell back into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tai is best dad 😤
> 
> hopefully y’all are enjoying this so far, lemme know!
> 
> maybe i’ll put some more people in this story but i’m not too sure


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang talk about a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i’m so sorry i missed two days! things have just been difficult with school, but it’s all good! i think i might try to upload two chapters tonight to make up for yesterday.
> 
> i’m also sorry that this chapter isn’t that well written, but it’s better than the previous ones, since it’ll be happier, yay!
> 
> how are y’all doing? lemme know!

She hates being stuck in bed, not being able to do anything. She also hates it when people have to do simple things for her, like getting up or changing clothes. At least she can wipe her own ass.

Everything is still sore, but not as bad as before. It’s more of a dull ache- a  _ painful _ dull ache, but she’s better. She’s able to walk- but she needs assistance- and she can stand up. That’s pretty much it.

Her arm still hurts the worst, and it doesn’t matter what she does with it- she’ll just be laying down and it burns like hell, and it’s exhausting. She just wants the pain to stop.

“Hey baby.”

In came Blake, holding a tray of non-hospital food and wearing the most beautiful smile in the entire world. Yang waved at her tiredly as her girlfriend set the nourishment on her lap, and leaned up to receive a quick peck on the lips. She scooted back so she could sit up, though it was painful, she still did it.

“How are you feeling?”

She rolled her eyes and Blake laughed as she ate her salad. The two of them ate in silence, and the blonde was thankful for that. Sometimes, she just doesn’t want to have any form of conversation- it’s nice to sit with her girlfriend without needing to say anything.

The faunus cleared her throat, “We’ll be going back home on Saturday. I got Sun to help me clean the house, I don’t think I could’ve done it on my own…” Yang frowned and reached out to hold her hand. She knew she lost a lot of blood, and it was  _ everywhere. _ Not only that, but being in the same place where the attack occurred? It’s going to be hard sleeping there…

“I also wanted to talk to you about something.” Her nervous tone caught Yang off guard, and she looked at her with concerned eyes. “I think living there may be…  _ difficult,  _ and hard to adjust, knowing what happened. And I’ve been planning this for a while…” She set her food down on the little table and sat next to Yang on the bed, one hand caressing her cheek and the other holding the other woman’s hand. “I found a house outside of the county, and I was wondering if… If you’d want to move in with me?”

Well, she was not expecting that.

“I… You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want us to start over. My parents even offered to help.”

Fuck, she wants to cry.

She nods her head with a watery smile and squeezes her hand.

“And, just think. We won’t even be far from the college, so you can still do school, and we’re close to family, and it’s  _ beautiful. _ And, I know you’ve wanted to just, be somewhere other than in the same county. So I thought moving would help with that, too.”

The blonde pulls her hand away and tugs her down from the back of her head to kiss her. They stayed there for a long while, holding each other,  _ loving  _ each other.

Blake sniffled, “I want us to start over. Start a new life. Do you want to do that with me?” Again, she nodded.

Despite the pain in her entire body, the memories from Adam, and the trauma from her whole life, she’s so happy. So blessed. She can’t believe she and Blake are going to move in together. Yes, they’re living together now, but the house was for college. They were just roommates. But now, they can move to somewhere else, as a couple, as a family, and start over. Sure, there will be finances, and other things to worry about, but she can’t bring herself to think about it. So, they hug once again, and she’s happy.

They may be getting a new house, but Blake is her true home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyy, the bees start over! i don’t feel like talking about their finances so i won’t lmao.
> 
> i also don’t feel like continuing the german fanfic i was writing- it’s too much work, so yeah, oops


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t the end, i promise!
> 
> just a cute little chapter of them and some family, because why not? they all deserve to be happy

“Oh my goodness, I’m so happy for you two!”

Poor Blake, Kali was squeezing her so hard she looks like she’s about to die. And it’s funny.

“Mom, you’re hurting me!”

But she doesn’t listen, she just holds her, and the two of them stand there. It makes Yang happy to see them get along so well- for a while, they had some tensions after Adam, and Kali was just concerned for her daughter- it’s just this whole mess, but they’re on much better terms now.

She lets go and walks over to Yang, cupping her cheeks and pulling her down so she could kiss her forehead, “I’m so happy for you,” she whispers, and she wraps her up in a hug. Honestly, she wants to cry. She can’t remember the last time she was held by a mother. Though Kali wasn’t hers, she was still family, and it meant so much to her. She thinks her and Summer would’ve been good friends.

They pull apart and look at the empty house. She’ll admit, she’s actually really happy to be moving. Yeah, there were a few good memories here, but most of them were horrible. When she first came home from the hospital, she did nothing but sleep, always on the verge of breaking down and just wanting to…  _ not be there _ . Then the incident that happened a little over a month ago was definitely traumatizing. But, she forgets about those, and thinks of the good things, like the time she almost set the house on fire from not paying attention. Or their first kiss under the mistletoe, which ended up with them bumping into a bookshelf and knocking everything off it. Sure, it was a pain in the ass to clean, but it was hilarious.

And she’s also surprised that they can afford it, they’re only twenty three years old. But at the same time, she shouldn’t be surprised. She’s an animator, and makes  _ way  _ too much money, and Blake is practically already rich,  _ and  _ to add to that, her wonderful girlfriend had started writing books as soon as she graduated. So… Maybe she really shouldn’t be surprised.

She didn’t realize she was the only one standing in the living room until the silence startled her. Blake and Kali were outside talking with Tai and Ruby. She decided to take one more look around the place, and just soak in all of the important moments. 

“Hey kiddo, you doin’ alright?” Came her father’s voice. She was standing in her room and he was leaning against the doorframe. She nodded her head and turned back to look at the spot where her bed used to be, the heavy object left a marking in the carpet.

He walked towards her and threw an arm around her shoulder, “You're growing up way too fast for me.” She huffed and leaned into him. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m so proud of you. For everything you’ve accomplished, and for getting stronger, every day. And I know your mom would be so proud of you.” They look at each other and Yang is unaware of the tears that are sliding down her cheeks. “I know life hasn’t been easy for you, but you’re so strong, Yang. You’re my Sunny Little Dragon and I’m so proud of you.” He brings her into a hug and she latches onto him for dear life. She misses this- being held by her father, it’s comforting, and it brings her back to her childhood.

“Hey, let’s get going before Ruby comes barging in,” he chuckled. They left the room and the house all together, and she took one last glance at the building before turning around. She was startled when a body rammed into her form, but she caught them easily. Of course, it was Ruby.

“Eeee I’m gonna miss you guys so much!” She hugs her sister back and throws her off in a jokingly manner. There, in front of her, is Blake, and she looks so so so  _ sooo  _ happy. Her smile is brighter than anything, and she shines. She walks over and wraps her up in a hug. They kiss sweetly, and when Ruby makes a gagging noise, she flips her off with her available hand, making the adults laugh. 

Blake pats her cheek, “Are you ready?”

She nods her head, and they get in the moving truck and drive off without sparing a second glance at the house.

They’re off to start a new life together, and it’s all she could have prayed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure what to say here, but i hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally graduates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i’m sorry these chapters are so short, but i don’t really know what else to add
> 
> hope you enjoy this cute lil piece of the story!
> 
> also, i posted chapter 10 and 11 last night so if you didn’t see 11, go read it!

Today’s the day. She finally graduates from college. She’s beyond relieved, beyond happy, and beyond proud of herself for accomplishing this. For a while, she didn’t think she’d even go back to school, let alone graduate, but she had proved herself wrong. She’s really, really, happy.

She’s waiting in line to be called, and in the distance, she can see her dad and Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Throughout the day she had really wanted Summer to come see her graduate, so badly. She’s still trying to come to terms with her being gone, despite it being over ten years, but she knows now that grief is dealt with differently. And she also knows that her mom is watching over her, and she prays that she’s made her proud.

Oh god, she was next. Professor Ozpin would call her up and be in front of the… Thousands, maybe? Of people. She was nervous, yes, but also very excited. These people will see how far she’d come.

“Yang Xiao Long.”

_ Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck- _

Despite her jumbling nerves, she’s still smiling brightly. She’s even on the verge of tears, but when is she not? This time is different though.

She was handed her certificate and he goes on a long speech about how amazing and talented she is. She’s not really listening, she’s looking at her father, who is full on sobbing and Ruby who is jumping up and down.

Ozpin leans in next to her face, “I’m so proud of you. You’ve come so far, and I wish you the best of luck in your future.” Wow, this is the first time she’s ever seen him smile. She waves her certificate in the air as everyone screams for her, and she begins to cry just a little.

Yang was one of the last few people, so she didn’t need to wait too long to throw their caps in the air. Bolin came in beside her and lifted her off the ground in a crushing hug, and she held him back. Sure, she didn’t even go back to school, but she made some new friends during the year when she went out those very few times.

She’s not sure how, but she finds her cap and does her best to run in her heels to her family. She spots Ruby from a distance, and waves at her as the younger girl runs to her, wrapping her arms around her neck and dangling from there. In came Weiss with a small smile, and she gave her a greatly appreciated side hug. The blonde sets her sister down and walks over to her dad, both of them getting a bit emotional.

“I’m so proud of you, baby girl. So, so proud of you,” he sniffles. She squeezes him harder and the both laugh. They break apart and she finally sees Blake, who has tears streaming down her face. God, is everyone crying today? She leans in to hug her, but she instead receives a kiss, but she’s not complaining. They hold there a few seconds, ignoring the obvious flash of a camera beside them.

Blake pulls back and wraps her arms around her shoulders. “I’m so proud of you. Seeing you smile makes me so happy.”

Everyone’s been saying they’re proud of her, but if she’s being honest, Blake’s means the most to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang plans a special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! my phone finally downloaded everything. i don’t like writing anything without using docs, idk why, but hey, i got it done.
> 
> i don’t think i’m gonna write anymore sad chapters so you’re welcome 😗✌️

The sunshine interrupted her  _ very steamy  _ dream. Dang it, she forgot to close the curtains last night. But, not to worry, the pretty face of Blake Belladonna will make up for that. She was so beautiful, so cute, and so perfect when she slept, it was so unfair. Her ears would swivel around while she was dreaming, and it was just so adorable.

So, what does she do most mornings? She stares at her lovely girlfriend. Well, maybe her soon-to-not-be-girlfriend. She saved up all of her money to buy an engagement ring, but she hasn’t found the right time to propose yet. Would she even want to marry her? What if she didn’t want to go that far? If she didn’t want to get married, she could just sell the ring, even though she worked for months trying to find the perfect one. But she would never force Blake into anything she didn’t want to do.

The box was on top of the kitchen cabinets behind one of the flower pots, just waiting to be opened. It’s been messing with her, taunting her, ever since she bought it. She’s also been trying to figure out a good day to do it. At first, she wanted something grand, like going to Menagerie and getting down on a knee at the beach, or perhaps a museum. Actually, she thought that wouldn’t be a good idea. Blake was a humble gal, and she’s not into big fancy places. Maybe something like a park, or a festival.

She didn’t even realize she was staring at the faunus until amber eyes looked at her tiredly, and a smile formed on her face. She leaned in to give her a kiss and pulled away, only to be tugged back in for another one. Blake was  _ definitely  _ horny in the mornings, and she loved to tease her about it, seeing her cheeks turn bright red.

One of her calloused hands slid down over her ass and pinched her, causing Blake to yelp in surprise, and the blonde did her best to hold in her laughter.

“Yang Xiao Long, you son of a bitch!” Blake grabbed her pillow and sat up, smacking her with the cushion, and she did her best to protect herself. These were the moments she cherished, the moments where the two of them were being themselves, without worrying about anything. The moments where they can be angst teens and children again without anyone judging. Eventually Blake got tired and made one final hit, setting the pillow back down and bending over to kiss her. “You’re such a brat, but I still love you.”

Yang smiled at her, her girlfriend knowing she means  _ I love you too.  _ She’s so thankful that Blake can understand her even when she doesn’t sign. It’s like they speak a whole other language that  _ no one  _ understands. Best part about that is they can basically talk shit about people with their eyes.

A groan escaped the faunus, “Do you want to make breakfast?”

She nodded her head and got out of bed, changing into her underwear and a t-shirt. The two of them made sausage, egg, and cheese bagels with a muffin on the side. Yang is having her usual over-caffeinated coffee and Blake has her tea. They ate in silence, savoring the many flavors in their meal and just basking in each other’s presence. It’s crazy to think that they’re both graduated, and they’re both living together  _ as a couple,  _ and not as roommates. She never thought she would get this far with the love of her life. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when said woman asked her a question. “Is there something on your mind?” Hm, should she answer that? It’s not really a sad statement, so hopefully it wouldn’t worry her…

She gets up to grab a notepad and pen, and scribbled:

_ I’m just surprised I’m still living with you. _

She handed it over to her and saw her brows furrow. Fuck, she didn’t mean for it to sound like that.

“What do you mean?”

The blonde shook her head and took the pad:

_ Sorry, I guess I just never thought I’d be where I am now. _

Her furrowed brows evened out and she had an understanding expression on her face, her thumbs rubbing at the writing. “I get that. I think the same thing, it’s just… It’s crazy, after everything that’s happened.” Yeah, she can say that again. She had a very depressing childhood, she got into an accident, lost her voice,  _ then  _ got attacked, and she’s still standing with Blake by her side? It just seems too good. 

It also feels like the Gods are being too nice to her… Wayyyy too nice. It may sound stupid, but she’s suspicious about it. Every time something good happens, something just  _ has  _ to ruin it. The longest she’s gone without some sort of incident is three or four months, and it’s been two so far. She knows something is bound to happen.

They finish their food and Blake gets ready for work, giving her a kiss on the cheek and telling her “No crazy parties while I’m gone,” and she’s gone. Now that she doesn’t have any school work, she can chill out until she needs to go on her computer to animate some scenes. Maybe now is a good time to plan the proposal… 

Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. She gets her phone and begins to search for quiet outings, places Blake would like specifically. The faunus really enjoyed walking around in the park, there’s always this one dog that was there and she always came over to receive pets and love. Yang never expected her to even like dogs, so it’s weird seeing her pet a greyhound. Never mind that, she needs to focus.

How about a cafe? Blake loves tea, and there’s one place she always goes to… But maybe that’s not a good idea. She doesn’t want to do it publicly, in fear of rejection. She doubted she would decline her proposal, but she still didn’t want to risk it.

Well, they have a decent sized backyard now. Maybe she can decorate it a bit, do something special and homemade.

Yeah, that sounds good. She walked out back to the deck and looked down to see what she could do. Maybe some fairy and twinkle lights, chairs, blankets… Even a movie screen! She can buy a projector and they can watch their favorite movie. That sounds like something Blake would enjoy.

She goes back in and orders- maybe too many- lights, a little projector that she can put her phone in, a bunch of blankets- even though they already have plenty, she did it just in case, pillows, and a movie screen she can set up using the trees that are strangely even in the yard.

Wow, she did all of that in ten minutes. Why did it take her so long to figure it out? Oh well. The packages wouldn’t come for another week, so she has time to compose herself and get ready for the night.

It won’t be that cold either, since it’s the summertime. Shit, she forgot she had her birthday coming up. Oh well, that’s not her concern right now.

She began work with a clear and happy mind, getting the job done quickly and efficiently. Today was  _ definitely  _ a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i think we all know what’s gonna happen next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is my favorite chapter, and i think y’all know why

_ Almost there… _

She knotted the string for the screen around a branch on the tree and stepped down from the ladder. She’s almost done with decorating the backyard, now she just needs the lights set up, and she will set the blankets up when it’s time to bring Blake down.

The blonde is nervous, and she has no idea why- they’ve known each other forever, and she knows that Blake loves her, but she can’t help but feel jittery. 

Yang sticks the polls in the ground around the area and begins to string all of the lights together, some of them wrapping around the trees since she bought too many… Well, at least she had enough. The lights weren’t too hard, and they actually looked really good. Maybe they could keep it like this permanently.

She took a step back to admire her work. It really does look beautiful, and she knows Blake will love it. There’s still another two hours until she gets home, and right now it’s six o’clock, so it’ll be dark enough for the lights and movie to be bright. 

Usually when they have ‘dates’, they just eat fast food, and they both enjoy it. Some people would say it’s weird, but she thinks it’s like comfort food, in a way. So, she ordered from their favorite chinese restaurant and made sure it was delivered about ten minutes before her lovely girlfriend arrived home. 

The food was dropped off by the same kid that always delivers for them, and she tipped him extra tonight. After the food and drinks were placed neatly on the blankets and pillows outside she spent the next hour or so pacing back and forth, twiddling her thumbs and whispering to herself. Why is she so scared? It’s just Blake! 

Ah, speaking of Blake, here she comes through the front door, looking as beautiful as ever. She ran over to her and gave her a huge hug, making her partner laugh and kiss her sweetly on the cheek. “What’s got you so excited?” She shook her head like she would say  _ ‘nothing,’  _ and she motioned for her to get into comfortable clothes as she pointed at her own sweatpants and t-shirt.

Patiently, she waited in the room for her to finish, praying that she wouldn’t look out the window and see the surprise too early. Once she finished, she guided her downstairs and covered her eyes, walking slowly behind her so Blake didn’t trip on anything. Finally, they stopped on the soft grass and she lifted up her hands, beaming proudly when she heard her gasp and take in the scenery.

Blake turned back around, “Yang… What’s all this for?”

She shrugged and signed  _ I just wanted to do it.  _ She knew her cheeks were bright red, but the faunus had always said it was cute. She kissed her and skipped over to the blankets, a look of shock and adoration as she looked at everything. “This is amazing! I feel like I’m living in the early 2000’s.” That statement made Yang chuckle lightly and she followed her to the cloud. She put on  _ The Grimm Reaper  _ and they watched intently, chewing and slurping their food- or actually, inhaling. Yang hadn’t really eaten at all the entire day.

A fight scene came up, and sure, it was crazy cool, but she only had eyes for Blake. Blake, who was now eating an egg roll and sipping at her soda- who knew that even when she’s eating fast food she’s still the most beautiful woman in the entire universe? Her features really showed with the lighting- her jaw, her nose, her cheekbones… Gods, her eyelashes were so long and luscious. She was better than perfect.

_ Maybe now is a good time… _

She reached for her side pocket, only to feel nothing. She began to panic slightly, but remembered she didn’t even bring it with her outside. Yang stood up and quickly signed  _ BRB _ , and ran into the house.

_ Where is it, where is it, where is it… _

She frantically searched for the expensive jewelry- their bedroom, her office,  _ Blake’s  _ office, the living room, the kitchen… Where did she fucking put it?

_ Fuck fuck fuck- _

_ Wait. _

Above the cabinets!

Quickly, she jumped up on the counter and reached up behind all of the plants to feel where it was. Eventually she found it and double checked to make sure it was actually in there, and she sighed in relief to see the clear diamond in the center, with tiny purple ones swirling into it on each side. This cost her a fortune, and she hoped Blake would love it.

Yang walked at a brisk pace back outside and sat back down next to her. Was it getting hot outside? It was only about seventy degrees… Maybe the house was hot.

“Are you okay?”

She snapped her head in the direction of the voice and nodded her head, and turned back to the movie, so hopefully the faunus would too. She did eventually and she took this time to compose herself.

She looked back at her again. She was so lucky, no,  _ is  _ lucky, that Blake chose her, of all people. She could’ve chosen Sun, who was funny, or Ilia, who could actually talk. But no, she chose her, and words could never explain how thankful she is.

The blonde places a shaky hand on her shoulder and looks at her with a fond expression. Gods, her whole fucking  _ body  _ was shaking. They stared at each other for a long while until Yang became restless, so she got onto one knee, leaning down so their faces were just inches apart. She brings her hand up to give her knuckles a kiss, and she sets it back down.

_ Oh fuck, oh fuck, holy shit, Gods alive oh my fuck fuck- _

Slowly, she signed:  _ Will you marry me? _

She brought a hand down to her pocket to retrieve the velvet box and opened it, and it was then she saw the tears in Blake’s eyes as she stifled her gasp in her hand. The diamond practically made a little star appear in her eyes, it was magical.

“Yang, of course I will!” She leans forward and wraps her arms around her neck, kissing her like it was the end of the world. Both of them were crying- tears of joy, of course- and they held on tight. Eventually Yang pulled away and brought up her left hand so she could put the ring on, the both of them admiring it greatly. “Gods… I-it’s beautiful,” she breathed dreamily.

The blonde gave her a watery smile and kissed her so hard they both fell to the ground, the faunus laughing happily at the little kisses that are being pressed against her cheeks, nose, lips, forehead, neck, jaw,  _ everywhere. _ Yang couldn’t even express how happy she was at the moment. It’s like, all of the weight from years and years of pain just disappearing. It’s relieving, to say the least.

“Gods, you make me so happy.” A kiss. “I’m so lucky I have you.” Another kiss. “I love you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” And a biiiig ol’ smooth on the lips. They lay together in the fluffy blankets and pillows, cuddling sweetly and admiring Blake’s finger, now dazzled with a gorgeous engagement ring. She’s said this before, but so far, this is the best,  _ best  _ day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a video on how to say ‘will you marry me’ in asl: https://youtu.be/ULwmicXdhtc
> 
> i’m too lazy to type it, it’s too much work 😳


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, we got another cute chapter! 
> 
> i just realized all the chapters are really short and i’m really sorry, i just don’t know what else to add to them

Soft hands stroking her hair woke her up from her slumber. It took her a moment to open her eyes and see that she was laying on Blake, her head resting on her chest and her heartbeat strong under her ear. It was this, or spooning Blake, or  _ Blake  _ spooning her, or when the faunus was laying  _ her  _ head on her chest- forget it, as long as she’s with Blake, it’s the best way to wake up.

She relaxes in the hands of her girlfriend- no,  _ fiancée-  _ and sighs as her long fingers knead her scalp. Cuddle sessions were one of her favorite things to do throughout the day. Once, they literally stayed in bed all day, only getting up to use the bathroom or eat. 

Maybe it was time to get up, Blake had work in the afternoon and she didn’t want to keep her from going. Groggily, she sat up and looked down at her, mesmerized in the way her amber eyes stared into her soul. She leaned down to give her a kiss, ignoring both of their morning breaths, and sat up to where she was on her knees.

“How did you sleep?” She gave her an ‘okay’ sign in response and got out of bed, stretching her back and limbs. The faunus came up behind her and wrapped her lithe but strong arms around her abdomen, her quiet breaths hitting the back of her neck. She entwined their fingers together and gave a little squeeze. “I love you,” she whispered, making the blonde shiver lightly. She leaned her head back so it could rest on her forehead.

The two of them got ready for their days peacefully. Blake gave her a hundred kisses and left to meet sun at a cafe and go to work, so that just left Yang at the house. Today, it was going to be boring. She had already finished yet another animation, so she was still waiting on some clients. Maybe she could clean? Or paint a room?

Nah, she decided to enjoy the outdoors for once. She grabbed a bottle of water and her phone and sat on the porch, enjoying the cool breeze that blew her hair freely.

_ Meow. _

She looked around- where the hell did that come from? She was probably just hearing things.

_ Meow. _

Okay, surely there was a cat. But even if there was, how could she hear it? Her hearing is horrible and there’s no way a cat would be audible from a distance.

_ Meooow. _

She turned around and nearly fell off the chair- sitting there on the porch, all prim and proper, was a black cat. Yang had no idea what breed it was, but all she could think about was how it reminded her of Blake. One of the ears had a small tear sporting it and its eyes were a bright gold.

_ Meow. _

Aw, what a cutie. She got up from the seat and kneeled on the ground, stretching out her hand so the creature could sniff her. How did the cat even get up there? And how did she not see it?

No, not it-  _ she.  _ A female cat. Perhaps she could let her in…

Yeah, whatever, Blake won’t mind. She slid the see-through doors and gestured for her to enter, the cat gratefully stepping inside. She roamed the house freely, sniffing whatever caught her attention. Yang grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets and filled it up with water, setting it on the tiled floor in case she was thirsty. The blonde then went over to the dining table and opened her laptop, wanting to know what kind of cat the precious girl was.

Ah, she searched up cats with black fur and gold eyes, and the first result was a Bombay cat. Judging by the pictures shown, it seems that’s the breed she is. 

Yang is completely ignoring the risks of letting a stray animal in- she was always one to help those in need, and this cat seemed to need it. She was also filthy, some of her fur was matted a little, so she’ll probably give her a bath. Sure, they didn’t have any soap specially made for cats, but maybe using some water could help.

She checked to make sure she wasn’t causing any trouble, and saw that she was just laying on the couch, her tail gracefully swinging right to left. She cautiously walked over to her and sat down a few feet from her, but she didn’t seem to mind. Once again, she held out her hand for her to sniff, but instead of her nose barely grazing her fingers, she got up and rubbed against her, asking for Yang to pet her.

Oh, why not. She doesn’t care that she has some dirt and possibly some fleas on her. If she wanted to be pet, then so be it. A gentle rumbling sound could be heard from within her chest, and it made Yang want to coo. The cat pawed at her thighs to get comfortable and plopped down, her head resting on her hand. Now Yang  _ couldn’t  _ get up. She was just too cute.

_ If I could talk, I would name you Gambol. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m literally on the verge of ✨tears✨ because i’m pretty sure i failed like three classes, oh well

“So, let me get this straight… There was a cat on our porch, you  _ took her inside,  _ ignoring the risks of disease and whatever, and you  _ kept her _ , and you want to name her Gambol?” Yang nodded her head in response as she stroked the now slightly cleaned cat.

Blake sighed and pinched her the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb, “You’d think that after graduating you’d be more responsible. You’re still the same old Yang Xiao Long we all know and love,” she said with a small smile. She wasn’t sure if she should take it as an insult or a compliment, so she took it as both.

After a few minutes of silence, the faunus relented. “Alright, fine. But we  _ need  _ to take her to the vet to make sure there’s no chip on her. And so she can get properly cleaned. For now, we’ll use a pile of blankets as a bed. Good?”

She nods once more and smiles brightly- she knows Blake can never resist her smile. Blake takes Gambol and leaves so she can go to the vet, so Yang stayed home so she could make a little corner for their new companion.

The fact that Blake wasn’t even pissed about her bringing in a stray cat _and_ she’s willing to take her to the vet says a lot. Gods, she really was something special.

She finished making a little bed for Gambol in the corner of the living room, as well as putting out a bowl of water. The blonde couldn’t remember if Blake was going to get pet supplies or not.

She was super excited to have a pet- the last time she had one was Zwei, but he passed of old age a few years ago. And, who knows, maybe it’ll be nice to have someone else in the house while her fiancée is at work.

A few minutes later, Blake came back with the furry creature in a kennel, and she asked “May you help bring stuff in?” Of course she would- she slipped a pair of shoes on and grabbed the cat food, treats, bowls, and toys out of the trunk. Once she set the items down on the kitchen island, the faunus came over to rest her hand on her bicep and give her a loving kiss.

“Huh… I’ve always wondered if you could hold me up while we…  _ you know,”  _ she whispered into her ear. Well shit, she knows her face is burning red. Blake always had this effect on her, even if she said nothing related to sex.

They were interrupted by a loud and sassy  _ meow-  _ they looked over and saw the cat’s paws sticking out through the gate, obviously wanting to be released. Yang went over and opened it, and she was greeted with Gambol being cuddly towards her, rubbing up on her arm, making her chuckle.

“She really likes you,” commented Blake. She looked over at her and shrugged, giving her a lopsided smile. Gently, she picked Gambol up in her arms and carried her over to the couch while Blake followed her. They got comfortable and turned the TV on, watching whatever show came on. They all bask in the silence, the only sounds being the TV and the cat’s purring. “So, are you still alright with the wedding plans?” Asked Blake.

Yang nodded and kissed her on the forehead. She then laid her head on her shoulder- she was stoked for their wedding, she couldn’t wait any longer. The only trouble she’s having now is deciding on what she should wear. For a while, she thought she might do a suit, but then again, she always wears suits or blazers and blah blah blah on special occasions. She rarely wore dresses, so she’s about seventy percent sure she wants to wear a dress. The only thing she requests about it is it covers up her arms and back- she really didn’t want her scars to be visible.

Of course, Ruby would be the flower girl. She was at Summer and Tai’s wedding, so she thinks it may just be tradition. 

“I still can’t believe you let a stray cat  _ inside our home. _ ” The comment made Yang laugh and nuzzle her nose into her hair, basking in the lavender scent of her.

She drifted off to sleep, not really caring about the neck pains that will come when she wakes up. Blake was beside her and Gambol was on her lap- it might just be the best way to fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so FUCKING tired jesus christ yikes

Yang finally bought a wedding dress, and she thinks it’s absolutely perfect. The sleeves were three quarters, her back was covered, and it wasn’t too long. Pyrrha had helped her pick it out, and she’s beyond thankful for her. She’s currently at her best friend’s house, admiring herself in a mirror. Sure, her arms were pretty big, the dress brought out her more feminine features- her curves, her chest, everything. She actually felt pretty.

“You look stunning, Yang,” commented the redhead. She turned over to her and smiled. Pyrrha has been her friend for years, like,  _ years.  _ Ever since elementary school. She walked over to her and hugged her, a surprised gasp coming from her. In her heels, she was maybe an inch taller than her, so it was nice to actually be at eye level with her. “You excited?”

She nodded frantically, bringing a laugh from the woman. She was literally losing her patience, she just wanted the day to come already. Her thoughts have been so occupied with the wedding she couldn’t even focus on work.

Pyrrha dropped her off at her house- they hugged once more- and she entered their home, seeing Blake and Gambol on the couch. It was an adorable sight, really- originally Blake was pissed about her bringing a stray cat inside, but now all she ever did was cuddle with her. Both of their ears flicked toward her at the sound of her footsteps, and the faunus leaned up to give her a kiss. She took her hearing aids out and went into her office.

The day went on as it usually does every Saturday- Blake stays in the living room, Gambol does whatever, and Yang works. They work so well together, like they were one. 

Yang wasn’t aware her fiancée was in her office until a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, and a soft chin rested on her head. The blonde leaned forward to grab a notepad and wrote  _ Are you ok? _

Blake nodded, “I just missed you.”

The statement made her chuckle, and she leaned back. After a little while, the faunus came to stand in front of her and straddle her lap, making her blush heavily. She rested her hands on her thighs and squeezed tenderly, and they shared a kiss. Moments like these were the ones Yang cherished- they were so intimate and loving, words could never explain how much she loved them. Eventually they stopped and Blake rested her head on her shoulder and whispered, “You can go back to work.”

And so she did, she worked while her favorite person rested in her arms. Every now and then she would rub her back in a caring manner, or she would give a peck to her shoulder. Eventually, Blake fell asleep on her- she always fell asleep in her own office when she was trying to write her book, and she would carry her back to their bedroom so she herself could get ready.

Before she left, she turned off all of her devices and sighed as she picked her up bridal style and quietly carried her to their shared room. It must’ve been a long day for her, sitting there looking pretty while she stroked their pet’s fur. Must be tiring. She chuckled to herself at her own sarcasm.

“...Yang?”

Oh fuck, she didn’t mean to wake her up. She shushed her gently and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and she set her down on the king size bed. Gently, she took her clothes off in exchange for one of her old high school t-shirts. She loved it when she wore her clothes, it just made her feel so warm inside. She then tucked her in and left to take a warm shower. Actually, no, not warm,  _ burning hot.  _ Once, the two of them showered together and she had the temperature up all the way and Blake  _ scrambled  _ out of there, and it made her laugh. Sometimes she forgets how weird her body is, she’s surprised she didn’t have any skins breaking or popping from the showers.

The blonde finished with her shower and dried her mane of hair as best as she could with a towel. Not wanting to wake her sleeping beauty up, she decided to just put her hair up in a bun so all of the pillows didn’t get soaking wet. Her usual sleepwear was a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and she got into bed. Blake grumbled in her sleep and turned over so she could hug her, and she did her best to hide her smile, even though she wouldn’t be able to see it with her eyes shut.

She tried to say  _ ‘Good night Blake,’  _ but nothing came out. As always.

_ No no, don’t go there, you’ve been doing so well. _

She shakes her head, riding the nasty thoughts. Instead of holding a grudge against it, she gave her one last kiss to the forehead, and she eventually fell into a deep slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, sorry for those of you that didn’t want anymore of this stuff :( but i feel like if i don’t add it and the rest is just too happy, it’ll feel weird, idk how to explain it

“Oh shit,  _ oh shit!” _

A man comes to help her, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her arm. She can’t blink at all, and she sees fire, smoke, lights- it’s too much.

“Ma’am. Ma’am! Can you hear me?”

She tries to talk but nothing happens, she’s still staring at a blurry face of a person and she can’t move her eyes. 

_ No no no, please no- _

“Please, help me!”

There’s more people around her, but she couldn’t make out their features.

_ Please stop, please stop, please stop- _

She wakes up with a start, her body drenched in sweat and tears streaming down her face. Gods, when was the last time she had a nightmare  _ that  _ bad? 

Yang was pissed now. She was doing  _ so  _ well- no anxiety attacks, no nightmares, no bad thoughts, and here she is, soaked in her own sweat and breathing like she just ran a marathon. She glanced at Blake to make sure she was asleep- good, she was. She didn’t want to wake her. Instead of staying in bed, she got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, making herself a glass of water and grabbing a home baked blueberry muffin from the pantry.

A tired meow startled her, and she turned to see Gambol stretching on the counter. She stroked her fur gently and smiled when she faintly heard her little companion purring- it reminded her of Blake purring, the two of them were just so cute. 

Her temperature was burning up, it felt like it was two hundred degrees in the house. She decided to go outside as soon as she finished her little snack, silently shutting the front door. There were two rocking chairs sitting on the concrete, but instead of sitting there, she leaned her elbows over the railing, the blue and pink hydrangeas right in front of her. She brought a hand to the bush and rubbed one of the petals between her fingers- it was so soft- this was one of Summer’s favorite flowers, her top three she remembers. First was a rose, of course, and the second was a sunflower. She would always call her Sunflower or Sunshine, and she said the yellow flower reminded her of Yang herself. There were so many out back that she waters constantly, and when winter comes, she takes them inside and gives a few to her father and Ruby, and maybe some of her other friends.

Whenever she saw a sunflower, she felt happy. Before, she would always feel sad- like she missed Summer, or she missed the good and easier times- but now, she sees them as a reminder to always do her best and never give up, just like what her mother had said.

A cool breeze interrupted her thoughts, and she didn’t even shiver, she was that hot. Usually the cold air during the nighttime would make her want to wear a jacket, but not tonight. 

She was really hoping she could go longer without nightmares, but clearly, that’s too much to ask for. Their wedding was in less than two weeks, and she didn’t want these stupid visions ruining it like they ruin everything else in her life. If she could have one wish that actually came true, she would wish for no more flashbacks.

Yang took a deep breath, and blew it out shakily. She should probably get back inside before Blake woke up, so she once again, silently opened the door and shut it, locking it and trying to open it just to make sure it’s actually locked. Instead of going straight to bed, she went to the bathroom- her eyes were slightly bloodshot and her face was red, due to either the cold or being so hot earlier. She wasn’t too sure, but she wasn’t concerned about it. She then went to their shared bedroom, the moonlight filtering in from the opened curtains and lighting up her fiancée’s features. Yang has said this, how many times? At least a million? She’s so beautiful. Most beautiful living being in the entire world. So beautiful, sassy, cute, sexy, funny, smart- every positive word in the english language. For fucks sake, she could write a whole book series on reasons why she loves her

You know what, she might actually do it. Write a whole book on reasons why she loved her. Yeah, that would be a good gift for when their anniversary comes up. It would be like a diary almost, but she’s not too sure. But she is sure that she’s going to write a book about her, probably bigger than the dictionary.

A deep grumble came from the bed and she blinked, forgetting she was literally standing in the middle of the room, staring at Blake. One of the faunus’ hands came to reach for her, only to meet a cold and empty space. She searched around, her brows furrowing until she finally opened her eyes, barely though. Her bright amber eyes finally flitted up to look at her own lilac ones, and she mumbled “C’mere.”

It made Yang smile, and of course, she got into bed with her. Her cuddly partner wrapped her arms around her torso and pulled her forward, and she nuzzled her face into her chest. “I love you,” she mumbled. The blonde kissed the top of her head, and as soon as she heard her even breaths, she brought a hair up to massage one of her cat ears.

Sometimes she would think that she and Blake met in a different lifetime. When they first met, they just…  _ Clicked.  _ And she remembers talking to her about it their sophomore year of college, how they both felt a spark when their eyes first met. It may sound crazy to others, but at least Blake understands it.

There were moments, like this, where she felt like this is exactly what the past life of them did. Cuddle, hold each other, gaze at the stars, make love, cook, clean. It was mostly the more intimate ones, but she felt it every time she was around her. 

She thinks they clicked together so easily because they were just so good for each other, as well. Sure, Yang was the crazy one that rarely paid attention in class whereas Blake was the introverted quiet kid, but you know what they say, opposites attract. It was funny, really, sometimes people would say they were just like Ren and Nora, and they were right. Though, now she’s not as crazy as she used to be. She’d give a limb to get her voice back.

She kissed her head one last time before she finally shut her eyes. Hopefully, tonight’s dream will be sunshine and rainbows, but she doubts it. She hates having nightmares, but she also hates having nothing- she hates the darkness, it scares her greatly. But, she supposes, it’s better than a nightmare. So she doesn’t matter what she gets tonight, as long as it has nothing to do with the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! lemme know what you wanna read next
> 
> also, i’m now officially on winter break, so let me know what y’all are gonna do on your time off! and happy holidays!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bees get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me actually posting on time
> 
> there is a special guest in this chapter!
> 
> wow ok i just realized this fic got over 5000 hits, holy shit, thank you so much 💛
> 
> also i added some more stuff to this chapter if you wanna reread it. you probably won’t notice what’s new, but still

They did it. They got married. The ring on their fingers almost shine as bright as their smiles.

Yang remembers Blake walking down the aisle with her father, Ghira- she also remembers the tears in his eyes and she tried so hard not to laugh. It’s just funny to see a man his size tear up a bit. 

Blake looked…  _ Stunning.  _ Wait, no, what’s a word better than that? Actually, words could never describe how beautiful she was. The dress hugged her waist greatly and the thin straps left room for her skin to breathe. Pearls were decorated across the waistline and fancy flower designs were sewn in perfectly. The train was long, but it was a work of art. Weiss  _ definitely  _ did a good job helping her pick out a dress.

All of their friends and family were there- Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Coco, Qrow- the list goes on and on. But the most important people were their parents and Yang’s sister, as well as Weiss. Weiss had really grown on them, she was like the ‘normal’ sister the blonde never had. Ruby would always get pissed off when she said that, saying ‘But I’m still your favorite!’ And she was completely right, she was her favorite sister. 

Right now, they were slow dancing on the dance floor, one of Yang’s hands rested on her hip while the other held Blake’s own. They rested their foreheads together, a silent reminder that they were real, they were here, and they were in love. After a little while, the faunus rested her head on her chest, so Yang gestured for everyone else to come onto the dance floor. Of course, Weiss didn’t because it’s ‘her duty’ to clean and reorganize the reception. She was such a workaholic, so the couple decided to spoil her with ice cream and cookies the next time she came over.

Ruby and Tai were doing their own little father-daughter dance, and it made Yang smile. She remembers the first time those two danced in their living room when her dad was trying to teach her for when homecoming came up. Still, Ruby was a  _ horrible  _ dancer, but that didn’t really matter.

Kali and Ghira were slow dancing as well- they looked like one of those elderly couples, just minus the grey hair and wrinkly skin. Pyrrha and Jaune, Ren and Nora, Coco and Velvet… Yeah, this was a night she would remember.

Weiss finally came back, but was stopped immediately by Neptune. She couldn’t hear them, but judging by the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her face, he asked her to dance. The blue-haired man held out his hand for her to take and she accepted it. Once they were at prom, Weiss had asked him to go with her, but he declined because he couldn’t dance- she remembers how heartbroken she was. But they’ve grown closer and closer over the years, and maybe, just maybe, they could start dating. 

Neptune used to be uh…  _ Very  _ flirty. He flirted with Yang, the gayest of the gays. He flirted with pretty much every woman he saw, and it was actually miserable. But he really has grown to be a mature young man, and she can see the duo having something more. The little designer stubble beard made him look like an actual adult- if he didn’t have facial hair, he would still look like a child.

Sun was devouring everything he saw- he wasn’t much of a dancer, so she’s not surprised he’s just eating. There were times where he would be at a party, miss the best parts just so he could eat leftover croissants and drown them in hot fudge. He gained so much wait and he was so pissed about it, so the two blondes went to the gym for hours until his ‘six pack’ was back to normal, even though he looked fine.

“You okay?”

She looked down to see Blake staring up at her, her lips formed into a smile. She nodded her head and kissed her, not really caring who all saw. Well, they  _ did _ kiss in front of them anyways, but that’s besides the point. Blake’s hair was all curled up, framing her chin appreciatively. Yang’s own hair was a bun with braids holding the bottom of it, and strands of blonde falling freely from the side of her face.

_ “I love you,”  _ she tried to whisper. She knew Blake understood her, and said “I love you too.” 

They eventually got tired of dancing and left to join Sun where the food was- the two blondes shoved as much food as they could into their mouths, and the cat faunus scolded them. She had just realized something- Sun was like a brother to Blake. Before, she always thought Blake had a crush on him- well, she did for a little bit- and Sun also had a crush on her, but now looking at them, they’re just like brother and sister. 

She left so the two of them could chat about whatever, and she went to go outside. She was starting to get a little overwhelmed with everything, so maybe just a few minutes outside will help her.

“Hello, Yang.”

She turned over to see a woman with long black hair and red eyes staring at her from a chair. The woman stood up and walked over to her, though she did so hesitantly.

Raven.

Her birth mom that left her and her father. The woman that saw her in high school, and left again. Why the fuck was she here?

“I know what you’re thinking,” she interrupted her thoughts. “I do not expect you to forgive me. And I’m not asking for forgiveness. But I want you to know that I’m proud of you, for everything you’ve done.” She took in a shaky breath. “I… I know I was never there for you, and I’m sorry. But the least I can do is support you and your wife.”

The woman reached into her blazer for something, and Yang was just confused. Was she actually sorry? Did she really care?

“I also know that you miss Summer. And she was your mother, and I want to give you what I have left of her, because you deserve it.” She held out a ring- the ring had a red ruby in the middle, and the gold and other jewels of the band shaped into pedals to form a rose. It was beautiful. She was about to take it when Raven stopped her, and took her hand so she could put it on her pinky. “She would want you to have this, so it’s the least I can do.”

She wasn’t sure what to say. This woman that left her, gave her the ring of her step-mom? 

Actually, she’s thankful. She hates herself for saying that, but… This makes her… Kind of happy, if she’s being honest. Her lips formed into a small smile and tears darted to wet her eyes, and Raven did the same.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me, so I’ll be on my way. I just wanted you to know that I’m really proud of you, and so is Summer.”

She should hate that- hate that she mentions her, but she doesn’t seem to. They knew each other since high school, so of course she had a right to speak of her. As she began to walk away, Yang was surprised by herself when she stopped her, and they stared at each other. She hesitantly signed ‘Thank you,’ bringing her hand to her lips and holding it out like you would when blowing a kiss. Raven nodded, and she was off. Instead of feeling upset that she left, she was happy. Happy, because she felt like she mattered.

The blonde looks at the ring again, and the tears finally fall. It’s beautiful, really. She remembers Summer wearing it all the time, the only times she would take it off is when she showered or when she went to work. 

“Hey.”

She turned around to see Blake standing there, looking as perfect as ever. She waved back and walked over to her, grabbing her hips and pulling her in for a kiss, which made the cat faunus giggle. They walked back inside- they were halfway to the entrance where everyone else was when Blake stopped her and held her right hand. “Where did you get this?” She asked as she grazed a finger over the ring on her pinky.

Should she tell her? Or should she not? Maybe she’ll tell her once the night is over.

_ “I’ll tell you later,”  _ she signed, and Blake nodded in agreement.

They went back to dancing and eating cake, talking with friends and family and all that jazz.

She knows- she knows, she knows, she knows- she’s said this so,  _ so  _ many times… But today was the  _ best  _ day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik ik, some of y’all don’t like weiss and neptune together, but i think they’re kind of cute. notice i said kind of- they’re not my fav ship lmao
> 
> i kinda wanted to make the wedding a little more ‘dramatic’ by adding raven, but it just ended up being soft n shit, but oh well
> 
> the story is almost over! i’m glad y’all enjoyed this so much, it makes me so happy :)))


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts just don’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey rats- if you haven’t yet, read the previous chapter so you know what happened, because they talk about it in the beginning a lil bit.
> 
> sorry i forgot to post yesterday. i really don’t know why i just forgot life even existed, so apologies

“So… Your mother, Raven, was waiting outside, and she gave you a ring that Summer owned?”

Yang nodded in confirmation, and fidgeted with said ring.

“Was she… Rude at all? Did she do anything to you?” She could tell Blake was serious about this, and she knew that her wife would bust anyone’s kneecaps if they did so much as flick her. 

She shook her head and took the notepad again:

_ She just said she was proud of me and gave it to me, saying Summer would’ve wanted me to have it. _

Before she handed it over, she took a moment to think. If she was being completely honest, she wasn’t really upset about the whole situation. Sure, she’ll never forgive Raven for what she did to her and dad, and nothing could ever make up for it… But she could tell she was genuine, the tears in her eyes said so.

_ I’m not really mad about it. _

The blonde handed it over to the cat faunus and watched her as she read the note. Even when she was just  _ reading,  _ of all things, she still managed to make it look like an art. She was priceless, untouchable, irresistible, and so much more. She was really sculpted by the Gods.

Blake blew out her breath, “Okay.” She placed the pad down on the living room table and sat next to her. “I just wasn’t sure… You were a little tense the rest of the night, but I think I did a pretty good job at helping you,” she cheekily said, smirking at her when she noticed the bright pink blush that bloomed over her face. Blake really  _ did  _ help her lose the tension that night… 

“Anyways, seriously. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She grabbed her hand with the golden ring and bright purple diamond and squeezed gently, a silent reminder that she was there for her.

Yang leaned her head down so she could give her a quick peck, but was quickly held in place for a more forceful kiss, which involved a lot of touching and tongues.

_ Meow. _

Aaaaand the moment was ruined.

Gambol jumped up onto the mute girl’s lap and pawed at her thighs gently before curling up into her. She heard Blake coo at their furry child and the two of them just admired her.

They were a little happy family- sometimes their friends would call Yang the dad and Blake the mom for their ‘daughter’ Gambol- and they would deeply enjoy moments like these.

It didn’t matter where she was, or what was happening… There would always be those horrid thoughts. There would always be those dreams. It’s been so long since the accident, and she still hasn’t come to terms with it… But she  _ has  _ come to terms with the fact that she may never get over it, or it may just take a while. Everyone had to repeatedly tell her about this- everyone deals with grief differently- and she finally understands.

She knows that Blake does truly love her. She’s not there out of pity, and she doesn’t feel obligated… She  _ actually  _ loves her. Loves her for who she is, what she looks like, what she enjoys, what she does. Sometimes she wants to cry when she thinks about it- happy tears of course. It just meant so much to her that this perfect woman- this woman, that was now the new high leader of the White Fang. She was traveling, starting a new revolution, working for equality and harmony. This perfect woman, who has passed all of her classes from elementary to college with all A’s. This perfect woman, who is just  _ so kind- _ she really would do anything for her friends and family. This perfect woman, who was  _ so  _ beautiful.

Blake had accomplished so much in so little time. Every time she falls, she gets back up, and nothing ever stops her. She was determined, strong, fierce, and loyal. Whenever she wanted to do something, she was dead set on doing it, and nothing could ever stop her.

She was traveling the world, striving for peace. She was creating new ways to help those in need. She was working so hard everyday to make this happen.

And here was Yang, staying at home and making animations.

_ What if she gets bored of me? _

She knows Blake loves her, but eventually, Yang won’t be able to keep up with her, and she'll fall, and Blake won’t have the time for her. She’s always so busy everyday, working hard, and Yang was just stuck at home, doing the same thing she’s been doing for five years.

_ What if I'm not good enough? _

Blake is doing so many good things. Yang is just always here, not able to say a word and can barely hear shit. 

Yang knows it- she’s eventually going to fall so low Blake won’t even be able to help her up. She would totally find a new job, but… She  _ can’t.  _ Not everyone speaks sign language, so how the hell could she communicate with others?

_ What if she doesn’t love me anymore? _

… That may be possible. The last time she had a lover, they got bored of her. Everyone eventually leaves, and she’s used to it, so maybe it won’t hurt.

But it will hurt- Blake is something special to her. She’s her everything, her sun, moon, and stars. She’s nothing she could have ever  _ dreamed  _ of.

It’s just the hard reality of life.

The Gods just don’t like her, for whatever reason. First Summer, then her father in a way- that’s when she  _ also  _ found out she was an accident- then her girlfriend left her, and now she’s a total mute girl, who can’t do shit to save herself.

_ What did I do wrong? _

She asks that everyday to herself, to the Gods… She’s usually not religious, but secretly, she’s been going to church. No one knows yet, and she doesn’t want them to. But she has no idea why she wouldn’t want them to… 

She prays, she worships- why can’t she ever get her way?

Sure, she just got married to the love of her life, but she knows, she just  _ knows,  _ that Blake will eventually get tired of her and leave. There’s no running from the truth.

“Hey.”

Lilac eyes looked over to meet amber ones.

“What’s going on in that cute little head of yours?” Blake poked her temple with her index finger, making Yang chuckle lightly. She shook her head with a small smile and looked away, slightly embarrassed. She didn’t want to worry her wife with her petty thoughts, she already has enough to worry about. She was going to just say she was tired, but she knows better than to assume Blake won’t see through her little lie.

She heard her sigh, “Please don’t shut me out.”

Gods, she really shouldn’t.

She relented and leaned forward to grab the notepad she used earlier, trying her best to not disturb Gambol.

_ Am I enough? _

Blake stared at the writing for what felt like ever, but was really a few seconds. “What do you mean?”

How does she explain this? Oh, you’re basically saving the world while I’m still at home doing the same basic job since five years ago. You’re making a difference while I just sit in a chair and make animations. You’re creating something huge while I create a short scene that takes less than two hours.

Oh, well, she wrote down that exactly. She wasn’t even aware of it. There’s no going back now, and she handed it over to her.

_ Wait. _

She snatched it back and wrote on it once more.

_ You’re going to get bored of me eventually. _

She could see Blake’s eyes scroll over the text, probably for the third time now.

Was she… crying?

“Why do you think this way?”

She turned over to see her ears flat on her head and tears about to burst.

“Yang… I’m so in love with you, why won’t you see that?” No no, that’s not what she meant. “You always have these doubts… Like you think I’m going to leave you. And I’m  _ not. _ ” She let out a shaky breath and gripped her freckled cheeks. “For fucks sake Yang, I would take a bullet for you, and I know you would do the same as well. Please don’t think you’re less than what you really are.”

Well… What does she say to that?

“Do you love what you do?”

Yea, of course. She nods her head.

“Then that’s what really matters,” she concludes. She leans in for a kiss and pulls back, “It doesn’t matter what you do… Hell, you could be a stripper and I’d still support you.”  _ That  _ made the both of them laugh joyfully. “As long as you enjoy it, then I’m happy.” She nuzzled their noses together, and Yang thinks she understands.

She  _ almost  _ understands.

But that’s good enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, hope y’all are enjoying this so far
> 
> we’re almost done! aaaah, i’ve had so much fun writing this and i’m so glad you guys love it :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, i don’t even think this is possible- ik there are procedures to get your voice back n stuff, but i don’t think it’ll just appear. but this is a fan fiction, who gives a shit? not me 🤪✌️
> 
> also i made it more dramatic than it needs to be, but i like it that way so iykyk

Oh Gods.

It happened.

She made a  _ sound. _

She’s literally crying. She doesn’t know how it happened, but she did it. After almost seven years of not being able to produce sound, she did it. Yang was trying to lift up the couch so she could vacuum all of the shit under it, and she groaned. She dropped the couch, almost making the floor break, but she didn’t really care.

She fucking  _ groaned. _

The blonde cannot believe it. Sure, it was just a groan, but that’s a  _ huge  _ step.

_ I’m gonna practice. _

Yeah, she’s going to work on speaking. Blake is currently out of town as she works with the reformed White Fang, and she wouldn’t be back until next week. In these seven days, she could maybe, just maybe, work on using her vocal chords.

Seriously, usually a mute person’s voice wouldn’t just appear out of nowhere, so she’ll probably go to her doctor, but all she could think about it is what she could do, could say. She’ll be able to  _ talk. _

Of course, she goes to her doctor with the new car she bought. Yeah, her dad was a little skeptical about it at first, but he warmed up to it. The doctor did say it was very unusual, but there wasn’t anything wrong with it. He would hire someone to help her with her speech. It would be almost like physical therapy, just not really doing anything physical. He also said that it would take a while, maybe months or even years to speak clearly again. But that doesn’t matter to her, all she can think about is telling Blake she loves her.

They start the next day- the lady is very nice and patient with her, and that’s all she could ask for. She asks her about how it happened, and what she was doing when she groaned. First they started off with exercises- breathing, using her muscles, all that jazz. Nothing came out, of course, and she began to get frustrated. She just made a sound earlier that morning, why can’t she do it now?

“I think when you were lifting the couch, you were already using so much strength, which includes your neck muscles, so you were able to make sound. Since you’re only sitting, it may be part of the problem.” She looked down at her notebook and looked up at her with brown eyes, “When you haven’t spoken for seven years, your muscles aren’t used to doing any work. So even only using that much effort probably won’t work.”

They decided to try lifting something to get a groan out of her again, and it worked. She did her best to not look shocked, but she can tell her teacher knew, and the woman smiled at her. 

So… Whenever she lifts something heavy, that’s when she’s able to make sound. It makes sense, really. But it doesn’t make her feel better. She wants to be able to at least say a few words before Blake gets home- she wants to surprise her.

They train for a few more days, and every day gets easier and easier, and she’s proud of herself. Now she doesn’t have to lift a whole ass couch to make a sound, but she does have to use a lot of effort. She can’t say any words yet, since right now they’re only focused on making sound. It felt weird, if she was being honest. She hasn’t heard her own voice- minus the voice inside her head- in years, and actually sounding out words was like a baby learning to speak. She was kind of embarrassed, but her teacher understood, and she didn’t even judge. Well, of course she wouldn’t, she’s teaching her how to talk after seven years. 

**blake:** I’m getting on the plane with Weiss now, I’ll see you tomorrow!

**yang:** i’ll prepare dinner for you, i love ya <3

**blake:** I love you too. <3

She smiled down at her phone before she plugged it in to her charger. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to tell her she loves her yet, but she’s gotten so far.

…

No. She’s going to keep practicing all night until she gets it. She doesn’t care if she’ll be up till the time Blake gets home, she won’t stop until she can say ‘I love you.’ It may not be a good idea, but she really doesn’t give a shit.

So, she practices, and practices, and practices. There were groans, and tears, and anger, and frustration, but it’s all part of the process, she tells herself. Yeah, she can make noise, but she can’t fucking speak, and she sounds like an idiot. ‘I’ was obviously the easy one, since the letter itself is what she first started saying in the beginning- it was still difficult to produce sound anyways. ‘Love’ was tricky. She spent hours,  _ hours,  _ on trying to say it. She’s so close, so fucking close to getting it. When she looks at the clock, it reads ten o’clock. In the morning.

_ Fuck. _

She’s been at this for twelve hours. Twelve hours to just say three words. Well, she  _ did  _ take long breaks in between so she didn’t punch a whole in the wall, and she needed to take care of Gambol and shower. So, maybe it was a total of six hours. Still, she thinks, it’s almost pathetic.

_ Stop it. _

She tries to tell herself to not think this way, but she can’t help it. Everyone can speak like it was nothing, and she was here, struggling to say ‘love.’ How stupid is that?

_ No, it’s not stupid. You haven’t spoken for seven years, what do you expect? _

The voice in her head was right. She needs to think positively about this situation- at least she can make sound.

Instead of practicing more, she occupied herself with cleaning the house and starting dinner, even though it was only noon by the time she began getting the ingredients out. She would be making Blake’s favorite salmon meal, making the night even better for her lovely wife.

It was around five o’clock when she saw the headlights off her car through the window by the front door, and she began to panic. She hadn’t worked on saying ‘you’ at all today, and she scolded herself. Why didn’t she practice? She stayed up all night trying to get it right, but of course she put it off. No time to be upset now, Blake was opening the door and walking towards her. She turned around and scooped her up in a great big hug, basking in the laughing woman’s presence. Gods, she loved this woman so much.

“Hey baby,” she gave her a long and loving kiss, cupping her freckled cheeks as she did so. “How have you been? You didn’t start any crazy parties, did you?” She smiled at her sarcasm and gave her another kiss, her hands gripped her waist. They pulled away and Blake walked around her to look at the variety of food, “Gods, how did I get so lucky as to marry a five star chef?” Yang looked away bashfully, her cheeks burning in embarrassment at the praise. Gambol cat-walked in- pun intended- before the faunus could tease her anymore. She turned around so she could get their meals ready at the table, pouring two glasses of wine as well.

They ate in relative silence, and every now and then, they would make goofy faces at each other, or kick their feet up to graze across the other’s calf. It was just like how it always was, but tonight, there was more pressure- not on the two of them, just Yang.

She doesn’t know why she was so nervous, it’s not like she was proposing again. Even if she completely failed at saying the three words, she knew Blake would never judge her, or be upset- she would be proud of her.

The two of them finished their meals, and they began to clean. Gambol would bug them for attention, but they would always pick her up and set her back down on the floor, ignoring her sassy  _ meow  _ as she trotted away. Yang finished the dishes and she dried off her hands just as Blake was walking over to her. She looked down and admired the shine of her amber eyes and the wrinkles by her eyes, due to how much she smiled.

They just stared at each other, until Yang  _ finally  _ made the move. She put her hand on her shoulder, just like she did when she proposed, and looked at her. Gods, she was so nervous, so scared, but she knew she shouldn't be.

“Is there something you needed?”

She struggled for a moment, her mouth just barely open. She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling, praying to whomever could hear her, praying that she’ll say it.

She brought her shaky hands up and pointed to herself with her right, struggling to get the first word out. 

She’s trying so, so hard. It’s not coming out.

“I…”

_ Oh fuck. _

Yang didn’t look at Blake, she looked down in concentration. She crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brows, trying to use all of her strength to push it out.

“L…”

_ Almost there. _

“Loove.”

It sounded weird, but of course it did. This would only be the second time she’s said it in fourteen hours. She then pointed to her wife, squeezing her eyes for a second and relaxing them, building up the power to just say the last word. Just the last fucking word, and she’ll have done it. 

_ Please. Please, I’m begging you. _

“Y… You…”

Oh fuck, she did it.

She can’t believe it.

She looks up to see Blake staring at her with wide, glassy eyes, her lip trembling just slightly. Was she… Upset? No, that can’t be. Maybe so happy that she’s beginning to cry? Yeah, maybe she was just so surprised- even Yang didn’t expect herself to make any sort of noise.

“... Yang?”

Blake shakily grabbed her cheeks and stroked gently, and a smile began to bloom. “You did it,” she whispered. She couldn’t help it, tears began to break free and she sniffled, bending over when a hard sob escaped her, and Blake brought her down to the floor. She just held her as she sobbed into her shoulder- the faunus was crying as well, but she was doing a good job at composing herself. “I’m so proud of you, baby,” she whispered again into her ear, and she cried even more. Blake stroked her hair and her back caringly, and gave her a quick kiss on the head every now and then.

It would take time for her to be able to speak fluently. Hard and long days, nights… There will be tears of frustration, maybe even some holes in the wall, since her anger still isn’t really controlled. But it’ll all add up to greatness. She’ll be able to talk with her friends, coo at Gambol, use the phone, and go out in public. She doesn’t know how long it will take, but she’s prepared for it. More prepared than anything else in her whole life, since she has Blake by her side.

This is one of the two best days of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that’s it for this one. i hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i did! i have more works coming out- i just posted one earlier today if you would like to read the first chapter 
> 
> thank you guys so much for the support as well! i honestly never thought i would get this many kudos or even hits, and i’m shocked as fuck rn. 
> 
> thank you for sticking with me, love y’all :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think! more tags will be added, and i’ll put some warnings up if something may be triggering for some people.


End file.
